


Four Swords

by Heckyeahbispearl, love_killed_the_superstar, pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto), WinterWolf773



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Geodes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyeahbispearl/pseuds/Heckyeahbispearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Members of the Official Bispearl server joined together to create this bispearl fic!Writing by: love-killed-the-superstar,heckyeahbispearl, and winterwolf773.This is the story of Four Swords, or Four gemlings and Bismuth and Pearl's journey as parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Bismuth took a swing at the horned beast, and missed. But the beast lunged at her, and she took the opportunity to duck under it. Bismuth readied her axe hand, but the beast suddenly exploded into a puff of smoke, a glittering quartz gem, and a very determined Pearl with her spear where the creature's torso had been a second before.   
"Bis, are you okay dear, are you hurt," Pearl asked, so focused on Bismuth she didn't see the second Corruption lunging behind her.   
Bismuth shapeshifted her arm, sending it shooting out just above Pearl's head to strike the corruption before it had a chance to lay a claw on her. As the creature howled, dissipating in a burst of light, her hand returned to its normal state and she took a step closer to Pearl, cupping her cheek.   
"I'm okay if you are, doll." She pressed a kiss to her gem, leaving Pearl blushing and looking terribly pleased with herself. "Now, was that the last of 'em?"  
Pearl looked up at Bismuth. “Yes, I’m pretty sure about that, however, I don’t have a clue where the others are.”  
Bismuth chuckled softly. “We should go find them... but it’s nice to spend a private moment with you, to congratulate you on fighting that corrupted gem...”  
“Oh but how shall you congratulate me?” Pearl asked, pretending to swoon.   
Bismuth played along, pretending to be deep in thought, “Hmmm, how ‘bout a kiss?” Pearl eagerly kissed her before she could finish.  
The two lingered on each other's lips, neither wanting the break the intoxicating trance of breathing in and tasting each other.   
Bismuth finally broke away, “Hey doll, ya know, being with you has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to uh, well, I um, Angel Aura is too big and I know your individuality is too important to you for us to go Garnet’s route, but maybe, if you wanted to, we really don’t have to though,” Bismuth felt her face grow hot as she rambled on, “maybe we could try another type of fusion?”   
Pearl’s cheeks and nose flushed teal, “are you asking if I want to have gemlings with you?”  
"Well..." Bismuth gulped. "Life is going so good now, and... I guess, I just, I want to make something with you. Something only we can make. A fusion, a family... I know it might be kind of sudden but, I've been thinking about it for... a while now."   
Pearl continued to stare, mystified, a deep blush steadily bleeding across her face.  
Tears welled up in Pearl’s eyes. “Oh Bismuth...”   
Bismuth panicked a little, cupping Pearl’s face in her hands. “Hey, hey, now, it’s just an idea, I mean we don’t have to, it’s a big step-”  
Pearl cut off her rambling, “That would be absolutely wonderful.”  
It was now Bismuth’s turn to get choked up. “I-I can’t believe it...we’re gonna start a family.”  
Pearl reached up for another kiss but then stopped a hair shy, “Oh! The gems! We need to bubble them before they reform!” She swiveled around and reached for the quartz she had impaled.   
“R-right, the mission,” Bismuth reeled for a moment, jarred back to reality as she turned and looked for the other gem. Garnet and Amethyst appeared from the woods as they tapped the bubbles away to The Temple.  
Pearl turned to Bismuth as Garnet and Amethyst began making their way over. “Should we tell them yet, or... I mean, I want them to be as much a part of it as we'll be, but it is a bit soon, I suppose, we only just agreed to it and neither of us are even expecting yet..."   
As usual, Pearl's mind was already all over the place, and Bismuth chuckled fondly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her gem. It did the trick, and Pearl melted against her instantly with the world's goofiest grin.   
"Let's give it a bit of time first," Bismuth said with a laugh. "It's been all of a minute, hon."  
“Heeyyyyy you lovebirds!” Amethyst teased, “Did we catch you making out?” She followed by making annoying kissy noises, and faces. Garnet ignored this, and hugged Pearl and Bismuth.   
“You two...” She whispered, choking up, “are going to be wonderful mothers.”  
Bismuth and Pearl were understandably shocked, but not surprised.  
Pearl squawked, “G-Garnet!”  
Garnet chuckled and gave her old friends another squeeze, “Sorry, I know you two had planned to wait to tell us, but I got excited. It’s going to be awesome!”   
Garnet pumped her fist in the air, and Bismuth and Pearl couldn’t help but get sucked in to this rare show of enthusiasm from her so they all started laughing and grinning.  
“Wait, what did I miss, what’s gonna be awesome?” Amethyst asked with one hand on her hip and her pinky up her nose.  
Pearl, brimming with unchecked joy, swept Amethyst up into a crushing hug. "We're starting a family!" she said gleefully. "Well, I suppose the correct term would be 'expanding' our already wonderful family, but..."   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talkin' about, Pierogi? You're having gem babies now? That's a thing you can do?"  
“Apparently so, yes.”   
Amethyst snickered, and Garnet looked down at her disapprovingly, knowing what she would say. “Guess I shouldn’t be visiting the forge anytime soon, huh?”   
Pearl’s blush quickly consumed her face as Amethyst guffawed.   
“Amethyst!” She squawked indignantly.  
Bismuth snickered, putting an arm around Pearl. “Eh, she’s right though,”   
Garnet even cracked a small smile, adjusting her shades. “Alright, Alright, that’s enough. What we need to be considering is how to tell Steven about this.”  
“Oh well,” Pearl clasped her hands and her eyes darted to Bismuth’s, “I think maybe we should wait to tell him. It’s been so long since any gem has had gemlings, I don’t want to get his hopes up and then it doesn’t work. Besides, we haven’t even decided who is going to try carrying them, although I would like to,” Pearl blushed and looked at the ground, “if that’s okay with you Bis.”  
Bismuth raised her eyebrows. "Wait, really? You want to carry them? I mean, I don't mind - no, I'm, well, that'd be great! It's just, uh... you might have to, you know, eat and sleep, and stuff. Is that okay with you?" Pearl shuddered a little at the thought. "Well... its not something that I'm, as you would say, 'jazzed' about. But I want to do this. I want to be the one to grow them, I suppose."  
Bismuth smiled down at Pearl, “I’m so happy, stars.” She picked up Pearl, unable to contain her excitement any longer, “We’re gonna be parents, to new little rebels like us!”  
Pearl cuddled up to Bismuth, her giddiness was contagious, as Pearl found herself grinning too. “There’s still a lot to talk about, what we should name them, how this pregnancy will be on my form...”  
Bismuth chuckled, “Whoa, slow down there doll, we don’t even know how many there will be if this works.”  
Garnet grinned, “It will, and there will be four.”  
Amethyst had her arms crossed and was glaring at the ground, “So what, four gem babies or gemlings or whatever, but we’re going to lose Pearl right? Like how Rose gave up her form for Steven?”  
“Oh no, no, no, Rose only had to do that to combine with an organic lifeform, I should be fine,” Pearl rested a hand on the purple gem’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine,” Bismuth said quickly, raising her hands innocently. “When two gems create life together, it's like - mmm - their combined light is enough to create an entirely new gem. I'm guessing the problem with Steven was that without a second gem's light, Rose needed to sacrifice all of her light.”  
“Good. Because I'm done losing family.”  
“Amethyst, I would never go through with this if it meant leaving you all,” Pearl soothed, squeezing her shoulder. “I promise you.”  
“Besides,” Bismuth added. “They need to have light given to them like, uhh.. when humans do the breast thing, y’know, except it’s with our gems. They press their gems to ours to get some of our light.”   
Pearl patted Amethyst’s head. “You can help by giving some of your light too, they’ll get to know you better.”  
Amethyst smiled a little. “Yeahhh... I’ll be a good big aunt to them, I promise I won’t get into trouble with them...until they’re older.”  
Pearl sighed and rolled her eyes while smiling, “For some reason I doubt that.”  
Bismuth started crying, then chuckled and scrubbed her face, “Stars,” she kissed Pearl’s gem, “our gemlings are gonna be so gorgeous, and free, and unique, and spoiled,” she put a hand on Garnet’s shoulder and looked at Amethyst, “it’s gonna be perfect.”  
Pearl's smile wobbled with overwhelming emotion, and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Bismuth and wipe away her tears. “It's going to be w-wonderful. They're going to be whoever they want to be.”   
“With two renegades for parents, they're going to be a handful,” Garnet chuckled. “With or without Amethyst's input.”   
“Aw, yeah! Rebel babies!” cackled Amethyst. “Little baby ass-kickers!”  
Garnet grinned. “You two should run along to the forge now, get things done, Pearl’s not even pregnant yet.”   
Amethyst doubled over laughing. “Dayum G! You were lookin’ to smack me for saying what I said! Now look at you!”   
Bismuth’s entire face turned deep purple, and Pearl’s blue.   
“Still not wrong.” Bismuth mumbled, “C’mon Pearlie, let’s make a sword, shall we?”  
Pearl giggled, still blushing. “Yes, let’s do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Bismuth find out some exciting news...

Pearl scowled and kept scrubbing a stubborn spot on the kitchen counter that she had been trying to get rid of for months now.   
Bismuth warped in and smiled at Pearl, “Ya know doll, I think that spot may just live there now.”  
“Well it needs to find a new home,” Pearl yelled and slammed the scrub brush down while her other hand went to her aching head.  
"Whoa. You okay? I know you and dirt don't exactly see eye to eye, but this is a bit extreme." Bismuth approached her, gem growing warm. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much, it had only been a few weeks since their first attempt at making swords, as they'd coded it, but grouchiness was allegedly a symptom...   
“I'm fine," snarled Pearl, more viciously than she intended. She wilted a little and reached for Bismuth when she saw the flash of surprise skitter across her face at her outburst. “No, no wait, I'm sorry. It's just... I've had a horrible headache all day, and this spot just won't come out...”  
“A headache you say?” Bismuth asked, a bit of excitement sparked inside her, “What else?”   
“I’m so nauseous... I feel like I might be sick any second...”   
Bismuth’s eyes widened. “Let me feel your belly.”  
“Do you think...?” Pearl replied, tears already welling up in her eyes.   
Bismuth very carefully pressed down, and gasped. “I feel them. There’s four, like Garnet said. Oh, Pearl. Oh Pearl.”  
Pearl undid her sash without hesitation and threw it to the side, then lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. Sure enough, there were four, barely visible bumps. Tears started pouring from Pearl’s eyes, “W-we, we did it. We’re having gemlings.”   
“Aw c’mon Pearl,” Bismuth sniffled and started crying, “we’ve been over this, you know I can’t take it when you cry like that.”   
The Temple door opened and Garnet came running out Amethyst right behind her, “Congratulations!”  
Garnet wiped away tears. “I’m so proud of you two. You’ve made something incredible together.”  
Amethyst was jumping up and down, cheering. “They’re gonna have kids! Whoop, whoop! I’m gonna be an aunt!”   
Bismuth grinned “Thanks, you two. This means you’ll babysit right?”   
They all laughed, except Pearl, who stood there, shaking. She suddenly rushed to the sink, dry heaving. Garnet and Amethyst gasped.   
“Whoa! Okay, okay, oh honey,” Bismuth quickly came to her aid, rubbing her back. “Hey guys, sorry to cut the celebration short, but it looks like Pearl needs some care right now.”   
Tears ran down Pearl’s face as she gagged. “This is definitely worse than eating,” she thought. When she finished, she looked up at Bismuth, and stared. All she could think of was how beautiful and strong the gem before her was, until she realized that Bismuth was talking to her.  
“Honey. Are you okay? Doll? Please answer me.”   
“Y-Yes… I’m sorry... I just was entranced is all.” Pearl felt her gem heat up, and felt a stronger urge towards Bismuth. Bismuth must’ve felt it too, because she pulled Pearl into a gentle hug.  
“Guess we should tell Steven now,” Pearl slurred as she felt her whole body become unbearably hot. Then she collapsed, her legs as supportive as jelly.   
Bismuth scooped Pearl up and ran her over to the couch. Bismuth brushed the hair from Pearl’s forehead, surprised when Pearl’s gem was as scorching as the lava in The Forge, “Agh! Her gem is burning up.”  
Garnet placed Sapphire’s gem gently onto Pearl’s. Pearl instinctively pressed into the cold, appreciating the relief.  
Amethyst had fetched a bucket and put it beside Pearl.   
“Thanks guys.” Bismuth said, slightly relieved, but still concerned about the state Pearl was in.  
“Psshh, it’s no problem dude. I know how bad it is to be sick.” Amethyst waved her hand.  
Garnet gave a small grunt of affirmation and went back to focusing on Pearl.   
Pearl looked up at Garnet. “Where’s Bismuth?” She mumbled.  
Bismuth had stepped away for one second to get Pearl a cold cloth, but practically teleported over when she heard her name pass Pearl’s lips. “I’m here doll, do you need anything?”  
“Hold me, please.” Bismuth tentatively picked up Pearl, holding her close.  
"Maybe we should get her into the bath with cold water?" Garnet suggested, "try to keep her cool?"  
Bismuth grunted in response and rushed over to the bathroom, careful not to jar Pearl, “Peri, need the tub, now.”  
“What? No! I like it here.”  
“Then enjoy being wet,” Bismuth huffed and reached for faucet.  
“Argh! What is it with you clods and making me move! Wait, what’s wrong with Pearl?” Peridot scrambled out of the tub with the comforter and her tablet just as Bismuth turned the shower on cold and placed Pearl in, her gem steaming as the water touched it.  
“She’s pregnant with gemlings.” Garnet answered smoothly.   
“I see..” Peridot said, narrowing her eyes. “But why does this require my tub?”  
“Her gem is really hot, that’s one of the symptoms.”  
Peridot threw her hands up, “Isn’t Pearl’s room entirely composed of water? Why aren’t you putting her there?”  
Amethyst came over to Peridot to calm her down. “Peri, I get that you’re pissed about us barging in but...” She put an arm on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper to her. “Bismuth’s really concerned about Pearl right now, and that’s putting her in...uh… a bad mood, and I don’t really want her to punt you into space.”   
Peridot’s face drained of color. “Point noted.”   
Suddenly, Steven walked right into the bathroom. “Is everything okay? Guys?”  
Everyone was too focused on Pearl so they missed Steven’s entrance.  
Bismuth grunted, “I’ll build you another bathroom to live in if you want Peridot, okay?”  
“Well I like this one. Also, she is awful early in incubation to be this taken out by a hot spell, has she been consuming enough nutrients? Geodes require organic material to absorb from the carrier when created in this fashion.”  
“Guys?” Steven said both worried about how out of it Pearl looked and confused. The Gems all turned to look at him.  
“Is something wrong with Pearl? Is she hurt?” Steven tried getting to Pearl, but Garnet stopped him.   
“Steven, she’s okay. She’s pregnant.”   
Steven’s eyes widened. “Is she-”  
“No, she’s not going to give up her form. These will be four new gems. It’s just taking a lot of stress to incubate them. That’s why gems aren’t usually produced this way.”   
Steven’s eyes welled up with tears. “Oh my gosh! I’m going to have four little sisters!”   
Garnet took him by the hand. “Yes, but it’s not the time to celebrate now, Pearl needs to be taken care of. Let’s go outside and talk about this some more.”  
Greg walked into the living room with Steven’s hot dog bag as Garnet and Steven exited the bathroom.  
Steven ran over to Greg, excited stars in his eyes, “Dad! Dad! I’m going to be a big brother!”  
“That’s great Schtu-ball,” Greg grinned and then his brows furrowed, “wait, what?”  
“Pearl and Bismuth are having gemlings,” Garnet couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face despite the fact she had announced this more than once that day. Ruby and Sapphire had once considered having gemlings themselves, but determined just being Garnet suited them better. Bismuth and Pearl, they were forging their own path for their relationship, and their potential futures were brighter and happier than she had seen in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gemlings emerge to greet their mommies!

It had been a stressful, yet wonderful ten months for Pearl. Having to learn to eat again, as well as deal with the constant heat and pain, was the stressful part. But her and Bismuth’s shared need to be no less than five feet away from the other, and the excitement of having kids made it wonderful. Many days and nights were spent together talking, cuddling, making weapons, and making swords. It had been a week since the geodes were birthed. None of them had hatched yet. Pearl was trying to recover from the long and painful process of giving birth. Bismuth had brought over the small basket, where the geodes resided, to her.  
“How are you feeling now?” Bismuth asked, leaning over to press a kiss to her hair. Pearl leaned into the touch.  
“Better,” Pearl promised. “Still tired. Antsy too. I just... I've been waiting all this time for them, and now they're here...”  
“I get it.” Bismuth sat down beside her, resting the basket in her lap. Four tiny geodes twinkled up at her. “I want to meet them so badly it hurts. But they'll be ready in their own time, Pearl. We just have to be patient a little longer.”  
“You're right,” Pearl sighed. She leaned her head against Bismuth's shoulder, reaching down to lightly ghost her fingertips over the surfaces of the geodes with a smile. “I still can't believe they're really here. They're going to be so wonderful.”  
Every geode had its own unique feature. The one who they named Claymore was larger than the other three and had vibrant spots the same colors as Bismuth's rainbow hair. It had given Pearl quite a bit of trouble to birth. Another one was also speckled, but all of the spots were a milky white like Pearl's skin; they named this one Jian. The one called Sabre had three bands in the center, one blue, one green, and one pink, and there was an iridescent shimmer across the entire surface of the geode. The fourth one, Gladius, was darker than the others and also had an iridescent sheen.  
Bismuth gently touched each geode. “Hi, babies,” She cooed, “You’re all so pretty.”  
She admired them for a second more, pulling her hand out of the basket, and was about to turn her attention back to Pearl, when, “Bismuth, let’s try not to touch them too much, it might bother them.”  
“I know, I just stopped.” Bismuth turned to her, “Sorry, I just get so excited-“  
Pearl’s brow furrowed. “You’re still moving them.”  
“No I’m not?” Confused, Bismuth held up her hands, “See?” Her expression changed to one of concern. “Are you feeling alright, doll?”  
“Then why, are they moving on their own-Oh Oh OH! THEY’RE HATCHING!”  
Bismuth whipped around to see Claymore, then Gladius, then Jian’s geodes move.  
A tiny crack started to form on Claymore’s geode.  
“Oh! Oh, one's hatching! Claymore's hatching!” Pearl gripped Bismuth's hand tightly, misty-eyed as the geode continued to shake. The temptation to peel back some of the shell to help their daughter into the world was intense, but she knew better. This was something the babies would have to do on their own. The two of them were so intent on watching the singular crack on Claymore's geode that they didn't notice the state of Jian's until a piece of shell was flung out of the basket, landing on Pearl's arm. "Oh, looks like they're racing to be first born now," Bismuth laughed, peering at Jian's geode excitedly.  
A tiny lilac hand was flexing, even tinier fingers picking at the small hole the crack had formed. As more pieces of geode began to litter the inside of the basket, Bismuth was vaguely aware that Pearl was beginning to crush her hand with the nerves. With a tiny mrrp, the crack widened and the baby inside hefted the top part of the egg away. “Oh, uh, that's a little anticlimactic,” Bismuth uttered, baffled, as Pearl simultaneously sniffled, “She's a bismuth!”  
The baby bismuth, with her upper body now free, was content to kick her way out of the remaining shell.  
Then she star-fished out, sleepy blue eyes blinking a few times as she took in the fuzzy shapes of her mothers.  
“Oh my stars,” whimpered Pearl, tearing up.  
Bismuth reached out, gently taking the baby into her hand. “She's so small. Hey there, little one...”  
The first order of business was to check that her gem was intact, and to find its location. Being on her chest, it wasn't too difficult to find. She trailed her pinkie finger over it as gently as she could, and Jian's face scrunched up, her little legs kicking out a little.  
“Her reflexes are looking good,” Pearl whispered, scrubbing at her eyes.  
Bismuth nodded, eyes misting over as Jian let out a little mewl of protest at the prodding. She rolled over, curling up and closing her eyes.  
“Oh! Sabre is starting to hatch too!” Pearl gave Bismuth another squeeze.  
Claymore was still struggling, the crack getting bigger, but still not enough for her to burst out. Sabre’s geode ended up splitting cleanly in the middle. Two little hands reached up and the top half of her shell fell.  
Bismuth stared in awe, “Oh, she’s a pearl, and stars, she is absolutely gorgeous.”  
The tiny pearl had her gem on her forehead like her Pearl mother, but it had faint spots of different colors, and her skin was a bright blue with a faint shimmer of iridescence.  
“She’s an abalone pearl,” Pearl almost whispered, choked up by how beautiful the little pearl she had made with Bismuth was.  
Then Sabre started squawking and mewing, her hands reaching up to the blurry shape of her mothers, craving their touch.  
“Oh! I’ve got you little one,” Pearl sniffled and gently scooped Sabre up and brought her close.  
Claymore’s geode was moving back and forth, the crack not getting any larger. Bismuth and Pearl watched worriedly, fearing the gemling could be stuck, until a tiny face burst out of the shell, and squealed.  
Bismuth reached to help her, but Pearl stopped her. “No, no, no, she has to do this on her own, it’s part of the process.”  
Claymore’s head popped out, and she pushed her way out of the geode. She plopped on the blanket under the geodes, and promptly squealed for her moms.  
Pearl and Bismuth rushed over and picked her up, inspecting her. “Oh wow, a forehead bismuth? That’s rare, and look, she’s nearly as pale as you, Pearl, and...Oh stars...”  
“What? What is it? Is something wrong?”  
“Rainbow freckles! Look!”  
Sure enough, tiny rainbow freckles dotted Claymore’s face. She reached out to Pearl’s delicate finger touching her gem, and squealed.  
Pearl held her, admiring her baby girl.  
“Hey wait, look at her gem.” Bismuth said, tilting Claymore’s chin up.  
“Is there something wrong with it?” Pearl asked, peering closely at it.  
“It’s just a bit oddly shaped is all, I don’t know if it’s a bad thing or not, but it’s probably not.” Claymore yawned a squeaky yawn, and promptly fell asleep on Bismuth’s hand.  
A few hours past, the three gemlings that had already hatched had been fed and were soundly sleeping in a nest of pillows and blankets. The fourth geode had stopped moving. Pearl and Bismuth tried to decide what to do.  
“I know it’s part of the process, but what if something’s wrong? What if I did something wrong? Oh, I shouldn’t have been the one to carry them. What if her geode didn’t form right because I wasn’t eating enough during the first month, or what if my body was too small to generate enough light for all of them, what if I did something wrong when I birthed her, or-”  
“Hey, hey, Pearl,” Bismuth placed a hand on the slender Gem’s back, “it isn’t your fault okay? You were great with carrying them, sure eating was difficult at first, but you did it, and there was all that time in the sun to recharge your gem, and you have been so careful, maybe she just needs a little help.”  
“I, oh, I guess at this point...what if she just needs more time to form? Although her geode did vibrate.”  
Bismuth picked up the geode and placed it to her ear.  
“Do you hear anything?” Pearl clasped her hands at her chest in worry.  
Bismuth raised an eyebrow, “Uh, if I didn’t know any better, I would say it sounds like...snoring? Oh, wait, ,it stopped.”  
Suddenly a fist shot out of the rock and hit Bismuth square on the nose. Bismuth jerked back, one eye watering a little.  
“Oh!” Pearl exclaimed, reaching out and supporting the little one as it burst out of the geode, “a-another pearl.”  
Bismuth blinked a few times and chuckled, “guess she was taking a nap but is ready for the world now.”  
Pearl smiled as she picked up the newly hatched pearl with skin as dark as midnight, “Her gem is on her stomach,” she lightly ran her fingers over the gem and her baby chuckled and glowed, already asking for light. Pearl lifted Gladius up so she could place her forehead into the little one’s white hair.  
Bismuth rubbed her nose and gave a hearty laugh, “A pearl that entered the world punching and ready to eat, I like this kiddo, oh hey, look! She has little stars on her shoulder too!”  
Pearl glanced down and saw three little stars the same color as her skin, except they had the same sheen Gladius’ geodes did. “Oh Bismuth, she’s beautiful, they’re all so beautiful,” Pearl couldn’t help but cry from joy as Gladius yawned, content with the meal, and fell asleep holding her mother’s protruding nose.  
Pearl gently removed the tiny fingers holding her nose. “I’m suppose you want to hold her, hmm?” She asked, holding out the tiny pearl to her lover.

Bismuth’s eyes were overflowing with tears. “Oh... ain’t she something...” she cooed, holding the sleeping baby. “Look at those little stars! She sure is a Crystal Gem.”  
Pearl looked at her thoughtfully, inspecting her gem. “But why a belly gem?”   
Bismuth looked at her, with a solemn stare. “Let’s not think about that...gem placement doesn’t matter.”

Pearl nodded quickly. “You’re right. It doesn’t matter... besides, look how beautiful she is! Not to say her sisters aren’t, but her skin looks like the night sky!”

Gladius’s eyes opened, she made a small peep and squirmed a little. “You wanna be with your sisters hun?” Bismuth whispered, placing the tiny pearl in the basket, where she fell right asleep.   
Then, Pearl leaped into Bismuth’s arms.   
“P-Pearl!” Bismuth gasped, surprised.  
“I-I’m so proud of us!.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and Bismuth and Pearl decided the gemlings were ready to meet the rest of the family. They gemlings were all sleeping when they moved from the add on to the house Bismuth made into the living room. Once the four gemlings awoke again they squeaked and grabbed for their mothers. After a bit of a shuffle and some angry baby chirps, they all settled. Jian and Sabre snuggled into Pearl, one on each side. Jian would quietly look around the room then bury her face into Pearl's chest. Sabre would fuss and yank Pearl's hair anytime Pearl would look away or stop talking to her for too long. Gladius and Claymore were both happy and cooing in Bismuth's left arm. They playfully squealed and wrestled as much as their uncoordinated limbs allowed them to.  
Bismuth let them play in her arms for a while, gently reprimanding when one bit the other, other than that, letting them be. “Such good little fighters.” She praised, looking to Pearl. “They’ll be unstoppable under your guidance!”  
Pearl blushed, waving her hand. “Oh you’re too much...”   
“I’m serious, just look at that human you trained, Connie right? Man, she’s good!”   
“Ouch!” Pearl turned her attention back to Sabre, who was pulling her hair. “Sabre...”   
Sabre looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes, squeaking softly.  
“Oh you little rascal, I can’t stay mad at you!” Pearl sighed. “You’re too cute.”   
Bismuth laughed, “She likes your attention, I think she got it from me!” She ruffled Sabre’s hair with her finger.   
Meanwhile, Gladius and Claymore were trying to escape from Bismuth’s arms. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Garnet and Amethyst came in. “Trying to fit nine donuts in your mouth is not a good idea, Amethyst.”   
Amethyst waved her hand. “Pfft, you just underestimate me.”   
“I don’t underestimate you, I’m saying it’s not a good idea-“ Garnet took off her shades, looking at the gemlings. “There they are.”   
Amethyst looked over too, “What is it-OHH!!”   
They rushed over, to greet them.  
Garnet began to tear up. “They’re so beautiful, could I hold one of them?   
“Sure,” Bismuth grinned. “Aunt Garnet”   
Garnet gingerly picked up Claymore, who squeaked excitedly, holding out her hands.   
“That’s claymore. She’s very energetic.”  
Pearl smiled, adding, “She can bite sometimes, so watch out.”   
Amethyst rushed over, “Hi babies!” She said through a mouthful of donut. A crumb landed on Sabre and she shrieked.   
“Amethyst.” Pearl said sternly. “Go wash your hands and swallow what you’re eating.”   
Amethyst grumbled and went to the kitchen.   
“She reminds me a lot of you G,” Bismuth explained. “Claymore’s got that solemness you’ve got, but she’s excited when she wants to be.”  
Garnet grinned,"She has two different colored eyes too. One blue, one purple, Ruby feels a bit left out," she chuckled.  
Amethyst came back and reached out for Jian, “May I hold her?”  
Pearl smiled, “Sure, Sabre should like having me all to herself.”   
“Hey there baby,”Amethyst grinned.  
Jian stared wide-eyed in complete silence for a moment and then began shrieking, “ah! What did I do?” Amethyst held Jian out.  
Bismuth took her, “I-I don’t know, she’s been the quiet one. She sure has a set of lungs on her though doesn’t she?”  
Jian’s cry became higher pitched and louder and she started squirming towards Pearl, “uh, I think she wants you doll, trade you?”  
“Oh okay, here..” Pearl took her from Bismuth, handing her Sabre.   
Jian instantly calmed down. She chirped quietly, snuggling up to Pearl and burrowing into her chest. Amethyst looked sadly at Jian.   
Pearl put her hand on her shoulder. “She’s still very attached to me. It’s not your fault.”   
Bismuth held out Gladius to Amethyst. “I bet Gladius will like you, eh?”   
Amethyst cautiously took her, and Gladius started to squeak happily, trying to grab at her hair.   
“See, there you go!” Bismuth patted her back.   
Suddenly, Gladius’s gem began to blink. She reached out to Amethyst’s gem.   
Pearl gasped, “She wants your light!”  
“O-oh, uh what do I do?” Amethyst looked at Pearl and Bismuth.  
“Let your gem glow, and then imagine you’re about to fuse, but hold right at that point before your body actually starts reverting to light,” Pearl instructed.  
Amethyst held Gladius closer to her gem and glowed. Soon the two were synched up and then Gladius yawned and chirped to indicate she was full. The little pearl started sucking her thumb as she snuggled into Amethyst’s chest and closed her eyes.  
“She likes me!!” Amethyst cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Gladius stirred, making a little noise.   
Pearl shushed her. “Shhh... you might wake her.”   
Amethyst grimaced. “Sorry.”   
Suddenly, the door opened and Steven and Greg entered. “I thought for sure I had that fish-“  
Steven cut himself off, looking starry eyed at the gemlings. “Oh my gosh. The gemlings!” Steven jumped and floated next to Pearl, “Hi little sis, I’m Steven,” he looked at the other three, “They’re all so cute!”  
Jian gave a timid peek at Steven then chirped and nestled back in to her mother.  
“Thank you Steven,” Pearl gave a tired smile and leaned into Bismuth.  
“No problem! It’s my duty to be a good big brother!” He saluted to Pearl.   
Greg walked behind his son. “So... these are the baby gems? They’re unlike any baby I’ve seen. Wow, I mean look at these kiddos!” He put his hands on his hips. “You trust me enough to hold one of your girls, Pearl?”   
Pearl thought for a second, “Oh, I don’t see why not...I can’t promise you they won’t cry...or bite. You can hold Sabre.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ve got the magic keys.” He held up his car keys proudly, then started to jingle them near Sabre.“Carabiner, Carabiner.”   
It was quiet for a second before all the gemlings went wild. They were chirping with joy and squealing , clapping their tiny hands together. Sabre was bouncing up and down, trying to touch the keys.  
Pearl chuckled, “Just like baby Steven, those really are magical keys, Sabre loves attention, she would love it if you held and doted on…” Pearl suddenly drifted off, going limp against Bismuth except for her grip on Jian.  
Bismuth wrapped her arm to hold Pearl better and support Jian, just in case. She sighed, “I told her not to overexert herself. Although, I have to admit with these four little hungry girls even I’m pretty wiped out.”  
Greg carefully took Sabre, dangling the keys in front of her. Sabre chirped reaching up at them. “I can understand being tired for sure, I mean Steven woke up in the middle of the night and cried when he was a baby.”   
Bismuth laughed, getting a blanket for Pearl. “Oh they do that too, they’re hungry for light all the time, I swear.”   
Sabre sniffed Greg, pawing at his face. “Uh...What is she doing?”   
Bismuth looked surprised, “Oh, Pearl told me this was a possibility, she’s using her nose to figure out if you’re a gem.”  
“Yes, Sabie, that’s a human!” She added, cooing, after Sabre looked back at her.  
Sabre frowned at started making small musing chirps. Then her gem started blinking and her chirps became more demanding.  
“Oh, uh, I don’t have a gem little one,” Greg smiled.  
“Oh! Oh!” Steven grinned and came over, “but I do! Can I try feeding her Bismuth?”  
Bismuth grinned and yawned, fatigue creeping up on her with Pearl and Jian snuggled into her and the blanket wrapped around them, “Sure kiddo, gives me a break.”  
Steven sat next to his dad and lifted up his shirt. Sabre squealed with delight and pointed at Steven’s gem. It took Steven a little bit of concentration, but soon his gem glowed and Sabre cooed.  
Steven chuckled, “It tickles a little bit, like my gem is vibrating slightly in my belly. Oh! I should make a song for this! I’ll start it right away after this!”  
Greg grinned, “That’s a great idea Steven, I’ll help you with it.”  
Claymore squeaked and her large, lopsided forehead gem started blinking too.  
Garnet grinned, “Guess they’re all hungry,” she held one of her gems up to Claymore’s and synched up easily.  
Even Jian started blinking and Bismuth sighed, “She’ll scream if I give her to someone else, But I’ll just fall asleep if I give her more, well stars, I guess I’m gonna go with the latter.” She synced up her gem to Jian’s and Jian chirped happily, when she was finished, she promptly fell asleep.   
Bismuth yawned, “Can y’all watch em, for just a while? Pearl and I need some rest.”   
She carefully picked up Pearl, moving her so that they were cuddled up together. She placed Jian in her basket, and as soon as she cuddled up with Pearl, she started snoring like a chainsaw.   
Amethyst groaned. “I forgot how loud she snores.”   
“Greg, go pull up the van, Steven, grab your ukulele, let’s write some music,” Garnet said, with a grin.  
She took Sabre from Greg, and Sabre took this opportunity to grab Garnet’s shades.  
Sabre squealed with delight as she placed Garnet's shades on her face.   
The group moved outside, leaving Bismuth, Pearl, and Jian sleeping in the house, propping the door open so they could hear Jian if she woke up. Greg sat in the back of his van, cradling Sabre again, the little pearl now possessing both Garnet’s glasses and Greg’s keys. Claymore was crawling all over Garnet, settling finally for being tall on top of her hair.  
Gladius was asleep in Amethyst’s arms until Steven started strumming on his ukulele.  
After some trial and error, and happy little babies encouraging him with squawks and chirps to sing along, Steven got the first part of the light song down, “ooooh, you're looking mighty cute today and also mighty tired, so slide on this way and I'll charge you up higher!”  
He continued to strum his ukulele, and Garnet took Clay down from her hair, putting her in her lap, Claymore started to clap her tiny hands together with the rhythm of her brother and Gladius followed, but Sabre was too interested in the human being holding her. She chirped, reaching and playing with the keys. The gems sat down in a circle next to Steven, and the gemlings decided it was best to get closer to their show, crawling over to him.   
Even Sabre joined them. They still tried clapping along, but this time with Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg’s guidance.  
“Oooh, hey now, you’re charged up, plus we got to cuddle, you’re cuteness makes me melt into a puddle!”  
Two hours passed and all the gemlings started glowing again. This time, Steven fed Gladius while singing the song he just made, Amethyst took care of Sabre, and Garnet fed Claymore again then handed her off to Greg, “Jian is about to wake up for food, she should let me feed her though and then let her moms continue sleeping.”  
Garnet crouched down by Jian’s basket right as the little bismuth began fussing. Pearl’s hand instinctively reached for her fussing baby.  
Garnet smiled as she placed one of her gem’s on the little one’s chest and synched up, “It’s okay Pearl, go back to sleep, we’ve got your girls taken care of.”  
Pearl mumbled, “Thanks. You’re all… wonderful…”  
Jian chirped and reached up for Garnet, deciding after the meal that the three-eyed Gem was also safe. Bismuth mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled Pearl closer to her.   
Garnet took Jian outside to see her siblings. When they spotted her, she was met with happy squeaks and cheers. Claymore and Gladius were chasing around a small crab, but Sabre was more interested in finding pretty shells, which Amethyst was accompanying her with. Sabre would paw somewhere at the sand, and Amethyst would dig it up, to see if they could find anything. Sabre would peep excitedly and point if she saw something, and Amethyst would fish it out and show it to her.   
“Look what you found, Sabre! It’s so pretty! Wow!”   
Sabre would then take the shell and put it in a small pile.   
As for Gladius and Claymore, they were crawling around a small crab, trying to inspect and catch the animal. They were being monitored by Steven and Greg. Claymore quickly learned that crabs were not toys, after receiving a small pinch on her finger. Gladius was still interested, so Steven carefully held the crab for her to see, while Claymore cried in Greg’s arms. Steven watched Gladius closely trying to figure out what the little one was doing then laughed when he realized, “She’s trying to fight the crab!”  
Amethyst looked up and laughed, too, as she saw Gladius puffing her chest at the crab with her brow furrowed and making a sound that vaguely resembled a growl, “Pfft, you show that crab who’s boss, baby! I like that pearl, she’s a scrappy!”  
Sabre was slapping the ground where she wanted Amethyst to dig next. When she saw Amethyst wasn’t paying attention she puffed her cheeks and slapped the sand more emphatically.  
Amethyst heard the small slaps and looked back to see a wave rushing at Sabre, she shapeshifted her arm to grab her, with Sabre nearly being overpowered by the wave. Sabre squeaked excitedly in Amethyst’s arms, unaware of the danger she was in.   
Meanwhile, Bismuth and Pearl were slowly waking up. Pearl yawned, rolling over towards Bismuth.   
“Well hello there, beautiful.” Bismuth purred. “How was your nap?”   
Pearl giggled, “Dreaming of you, as always.”   
A smirk spread across Bismuth’s face. “Oh really?”   
Pearl looked flustered. “Well I-I.. Oh stop looking at me like that!”   
Bismuth laughed heartily. “Tell me in the forge tonight doll...” She added with a wink.  
“Oh of course.” Pearl replied, before leaning in for a kiss, which Bismuth happily accepted.  
After Pearl broke the kiss she added, “I think I’m fully healed now too,” she gave Bismuth’s neck a kiss and then stood up, “of course I don’t think the little ones are going to give us a break, and even if they do we’ll probably just fall asleep again.”   
Bismuth laughed, “True there, I knew they were going to need a lot, but I definitely underestimated exactly how much light they were going to need.”  
Pearl looked out where she could hear their family and fidgeted, the urge to be near them causing a little jolt in her chest.  
“Whatcha worried about doll? I know that look.” She took her lover’s hand, squeezing it.   
Pearl shook her head. “It’s nothing, it’s just like a motherly sense to be with the girls is all.”   
“Heh. Yeah, I feel that too. At least we aren’t too far away from them. C’mon, I’m actually a bit antsy to see them.”   
They walked outside to see the family and the gemlings now playing calmly together, with Claymore in Greg’s lap, Sabre and Gladius being entertained by Amethyst’s shapeshifting, and Jian inspecting Garnet’s gems.  
“Hello everyone.” Pearl said, as she sat down with Bismuth. “I’m assuming all went well?”   
“Yep!” Amethyst replied quickly. “No problems at all!”   
“Oh.. that’s good! I’m glad to hear it.”   
Suddenly, the beach house door flew open.  
“STEEVVENNN!” Peridot yelled, “WHERE IS THE CHARGING APPARATUS FOR THE COMPUTING TABLET.”   
“Hi Peridot!” Steven called out. “Come meet the gemlings!”  
“I’M NOT INTERESTED IN MEETING THE OFFSPRING YET.”   
“Peridot!” Steven whined, “Come meet them, they’re family!”   
Peridot grumbled, padding her way down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot teaches a biology lesson.

Peridot was still grumbling under her breath until she got closer, then she gasped and ran over to Gladius, scooping her up and causing the little gemling to squeal and laugh at the sudden elevation. “A belly gem! Do you know what this means?”  
Bismuth and Pearl looked at each other, “No, is it bad?”  
Peridot brought Gladius closer and waved one hand, “No, no, no, it just means my facet’s theory was correct. Part of our training as kindergarteners was to learn the origins of reproduction and history. We were only given basic data, but we noticed that gemlings wouldn’t always have the same gem placement as their genetic contributors, but most of the time did. We had a theory that personality was more likely the trait that determined a gem placement, and that shared personality traits was common between offspring and parent, but not absolute,” she gasped as she saw Claymore, placing Gladius back into the sand and running over to the larger baby, “a forehead bismuth! Do you know how incredibly rare that is! Of course a forehead pearl is rather rare, too, since most prefer ordering a chest or abdomen pearl because they are even more prone to devotion and forehead pearls have higher rates of neurosis-”  
“Peridot,” Pearl cut her off, a blush on both cheeks and a frown.  
Peridot cleared her throat and subconsciously rubbed the cheek Pearl had punched during their competition for the drill project, “Uh, no offense intended. Anyway, obviously this bismuth will have to grow into her gem.”  
“Wait, so do you know basic development marks?” Bismuth asked, “it's been so long since gemlings were a thing on Homeworld, Pearl knows a little, like they tend to be more coordinated than human offspring since they have to burst out of a geode and they’ll take much longer to grow, but that’s about it.”  
Peridot put a finger to her chin, “Development marks you say? Well, we observed a few things, but I believe it is different for each gem. Pearls may mature faster in cases, while many believe that this is an unwavering fact, I believe that it depends on the environment a pearl matures in.”   
She cleared her throat, looking at Pearl nervously. “F-for example... most pearls are trained for servitude..meaning that they have no choice but to mature rapidly... however... your offspring, being raised with bismuths may not mature as fast.   
“So... why does being raised with bismuths matter? Couldn’t it just be a different environment?” Bismuth asked. The gemlings were crowded around Peridot, not understanding a single word, but very invested.   
Peridot clasped her hands, “Well, bismuths tend to be rowdy and playful, but unlike Amethysts, they know when to behave.” She turned to Amethyst. “No offense.”   
“None taken ma dude,” Amethyst responded, munching on a shell.  
“Bismuths have big personalities, unlike pearls who are expected to be soft, gentle and demure. So you see why it would be different for them, as if it were just pearl gemlings . That one.” She pointed to Gladius. “Is nearly a bismuth, but she’s not, she’s a pearl, which is why I believe that this set of offspring is incredible..I have so many theories now. Wow thanks, Steven! I should have met these gemlings sooner.”   
Steven gave a thumbs up, still strumming his ukulele.   
Peridot still continued, “My other theory is that the color of the gemling corresponds with how they were made..”  
Amethyst sneered, “We all know how they were made.”  
Pearl sent a warning look at the gem.  
“What? You two aren’t exactly subtle about it.”  
“Drop it Amethyst,” Garnet intervened.  
Peridot shook her head. “When I say how, I meant by Homeworld standards. As in what kindergarten, because each kindergarten has different standards of being made. I guess it applies in... that regard. But what I meant was, what nutrients were you consuming?”  
“O-oh well, eating was a struggle. Mostly I tried to be healthy, lots of vegetables, I actually didn’t mind carrots too much, and chicken and fish for protein. Then sometimes,” Pearl blushed, “I would get very odd cravings, especially when they were further along. I always got the worst cravings after Claymore’s geode would vibrate. Then it would be odd combinations like, turkey and strawberry and frozen yogurt or that weird pizza you made me Amethyst.”  
Amethyst grinned, “The Ultimate Salt, topped with green and black olives, pickles, pickle juice, and anchovies.”  
Pearl shuddered thinking about it, “It was so disgusting, but for some reason seemed perfect.”  
“And don’t forget that cereal doll,” Bismuth added as she lifted Gladius up above her head.  
“Oh right, the puffed oats and rainbow marshmallow one.”  
“I see...I’m guessing you liked the cereal when Sabre was vibrating? She turned so colorful!” Peridot laughed nasally, “I’m kidding! See, I made a joke!”   
Bismuth looked confused, but Pearl put her hand on Bismuth’s arm and and gave her a look to indicate “she’s trying” and laughed sympathetically.   
“But in all seriousness, the amount of antioxidants may be the reason why her skin is so dark! She’s so strong too!”   
She held Gladius in her arms, and Gladius cooed.  
“I figured it was all from Bismuth,” Pearl placed Jian in her lap.  
Peridot shrugged, “That is possible too, like I said, nutrients was just a theory of ours. We also thought the speed of growth was impacted by the amount of light they received. Seemed like those gemlings raised by large groups, like quartz’s only stayed in this stage for a handful of years, toddlers for a decade or so, and then adolescence for two decades, but rare gems like Sapphires that only had their parent’s light took much longer, almost three times as long. Of course, could be gem type as well. With all the light these four are getting they should grow quite rapidly if that theory is correct.”  
“So, how long should they take to grow? By your estimates?” Pearl asked, a bit nervously.   
“Well, by my estimates.. maybe two to three years in this state, but for the toddler stage? No idea.”   
“Oh that’s wonderful.” replied Pearl.   
“They’ll be big and strong like me in no time!” Bismuth boomed, puffing out her chest and winking at Pearl. Pearl giggled, blushing profusely, and leaned in to press a kiss to Bismuth’s gem.   
Claymore pulled at Pearl’s shirt, wanting a kiss too. Pearl leaned down and gently pecked Claymore’s gem.  
“Two or three years in this stage,” Greg said as he picked up his guitar, “good thing they are able to move and understand more than human babies then.”  
Peridot clasped her hands behind her back and raised an eyebrow, “You mean human offspring are even less functional than these four?”  
“Definitely, for the first few months they can’t really do much at all, and it takes almost a year before they even understand something still exist when it’s not in their line of sight.”  
“It’s a wonder human offspring manage to survive to maturity at all then,” Peridot snorted.  
“Wait, let’s really see if they have object permanence.” Garnet piped up. Suddenly, she unfused to be Ruby and Sapphire. Three of the gemlings stared in awe, before rushing to greet their family, Ruby and Sapphire held out their arms and the gemlings crawled into them.  
“Theory proved!” Ruby cheered, before picking up a squirmy, excited Gladius  
Sabre was quiet and stared intently at the two. Jian looked and then chirped and blinked her gem twice. Ruby and Sapphire both blinked back and Jian and smiled. This seem to reassure Sabre too.   
Claymore hadn't noticed yet, focused intently on climbing up to Bismuth's shoulders. She decided to move to Pearl but lost her balance. Pearl mostly caught her but not in time to stop their gems from crashing together. Claymore screamed and cried as Sabre laughed heartily and Pearl's eyes watered.  
Bismuth burst into tears, “Oh, I hate seeing them cry! Come here baby,”. She pulled Pearl and Claymore into her lap and gently tried to soothe them both.   
Gladius was playing with Ruby, trying to push her hand like a football player trying to tackle. Jian was neatly playing with Sapphire’s hair. Sabre was trying to get Peridot’s attention. “Hello there baby pearl.” Peridot reached out to touch Sabre, and Sabre gently nudged her head into Peridot’s hand. Peridot was starry eyed. “Wow thanks.” She whispered.  
Pearl grimaced a little and looked over Claymore’s gem and lightly ran her finger where their gems had made contact, “Oh good, her gem is undamaged.”  
Bismuth ran a thumb across Pearl’s gem and inspected it, “You’re good too, feel alright?”  
Pearl nodded, “It’s just aching a little,” Claymore had stopped crying and her sounds had calmed to grunts as she fussed,” I think I’ll get an ice pack, see if it helps.”  
Bismuth watched as her partner went back into the house with Claymore, a feeling something was bothering Pearl gnawing at her. Bismuth glanced at how content all her other babes were and decided to follow her. She was surprised when she found Pearl crying.  
“Hey, what’s wrong, are you hurting?”  
“Oh, Bis, no, no, it’s nothing,” Pearl wiped away tears with her forearm and then placed the ice pack back on her gem, “I tried placing the ice pack on Claymore, but she started shivering and fussing more, don’t think she likes cold too much.”  
“C’mon, tell what’s wrong doll,” Bismuth placed her hand on Pearl’s back.  
Pearl started tearing up, “It’s silly, it’s a happy thought, I don’t know why I’m crying.”  
“Well, what is it?” Bismuth encouraged.  
“It’s just, as Peridot was talking, I thought how our little girls would never feel the pressure Homeworld placed on us to fulfill our purpose. Our little bismuths won’t be expected to build things they don’t care about or anything at all, and our little pearls will never struggle with feeling they’re less than or incapable because they’re pearls the way I have.”  
Bismuth stared for a second, the weight of Pearl’s words hitting her. She sniffed, coming up behind Pearl and hugging her, kissing the top of her head. “Stars, you’re right. They’ll never have to deal with what we have on Homeworld. They will never have to follow the orders of diamonds. It just shows how far we’ve come.”   
Claymore had stopped fussing and looked up at Bismuth. “Hey there, Clay.” Bismuth whispered. “You feelin’ better?”   
Claymore let out a soft squeak, falling asleep in Pearl’s arms.   
Bismuth spoke again. “You know, I can’t believe it was just a few months ago where you were struggling to eat things...look how much you’ve grown.”  
“I did it for them, of course..” Pearl said, looking down lovingly at her sleeping daughter. “It was so early on, because of the cravings. At that time, I could barely get down a piece of strawberry, much less Amethyst’s disgusting pizza. But you were there for me, every time I had to throw up, or make me food...I love you..”   
“I love you too, sweetheart...don’t be too humble though, what you did was really something else.”  
Pearl smiled, “It’s still kind of surreal to me. I look at them and part of me still can’t believe. I made four unique little Gems with my body, well, with your help of course, but still.”  
BIsmuth beamed and stood tall, “Yep, pretty bad ass as always Renegade.”  
“Bismuth, watch your language,” Pearl glared.  
“Oh c’mon, they aren’t speaking yet.”  
“They are listening though, and they understand even more than I expected, too, and I don’t want one of them to have their first word be well, that word you just used.”  
“Oh you’re right... as per usual. When aren’t you right?” Bismuth grinned. “I remember how big you were! Stars, remember how I used to feel your belly and talk to them?”  
Pearl giggled, “Of course! How could I forget.”   
Bismuth crouched down to Claymore’s level. “Hi there baby girl. How are you? You’re so cute, like your mom.” She blew a small raspberry on Claymore and Claymore laughed, kicking her small legs. Bismuth came up to Pearl’s height, looking into Pearl’s eyes, before kissing her deeply. The kiss lasted for a good five seconds. When they broke it, Pearl smiled sheepishly. “You’re certainly affectionate today.”  
Bismuth shrugged, “I’m happy. I mean, what’s not love, beautiful partner, beautiful babies, supportive friends, peace, freedom, it’s, it’s all I imagined life after the war would be and more, and I just can’t get enough and don’t want to take it for granted.”  
Pearl grinned and gave Bismuth a squeeze, “You’re right. We better get back to the rest of our family then hmm?”  
“Yes, of course, we’ve been away for too long.” Bismuth sighed, putting her arm around Pearl.   
As they walked out onto the beach, they saw a familiar blue figure standing with Peridot and Steven, holding Sabre.  
“Oh hello, Lapis.”   
Lapis stared at them blankly, “I like this one.” Lapis droned.  
Sabre was quiet and content in Lapis’s arms.   
“Erm, yes!” Peridot piped up. “Pearl and Bismuth have such beautiful offspring, right Lapis?”   
“I only like this one.”   
“Lapis! These babies are like meepmorps to Pearl and Bismuth! It’s like saying you don’t like someone else’s morp!”  
“I recognize the others, but I like this one the most.” Lapis looked at Sabre again and added, “I would die for her.”  
Peridot started arguing how outrageous that statement was as everyone else chuckled. Pearl’s smile broadened as she looked at everyone, happy and content in their own unique ways while still being together.  
Pearl squeezed Bismuth’s arm muscle, “We might be the luckiest Gems in the universe.”  
Bismuth looked at Pearl, “Pfft, luck has nothin’ to do with it. We worked and fought hard to make this life for ourselves, we deserve this.”  
Pearl hummed in agreement, “You’re right, as per usual. When aren’t you right?”


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl and Bismuth stood in the living room as Garnet had requested. Steven and Amethyst were sitting on the floor sharing light with the gemlings to give their mothers’ a break. The Temple door opened with its usual hum and Garnet walked to the center of the room and announced, “Alright team, we have a very important mission today, one that will take all of our efforts and is of the utmost importance. Pearl, Bismuth, you are the main team, you are to leave this house and you aren’t allowed back until tomorrow this time.”  
Bismuth chuckled, “Very funny Garnet, now what’s the real mission?"  
Garnet grinned, “That is the real mission. You two have been devoted to your girls almost every waking hour this past month, and it’s important to not forget each other. We’ll take care of your girls,” she walked over and started pushing Pearl and Bismuth to the Warp Pad, “so go have fun!”  
“Wait Garnet-!” Pearl started, but was pushed onto the Warp Pad with Bismuth before she could finish. Next thing she knew, she was warping away. She put her head on Bismuth’s chest and sighed. “I guess she’s right...but that doesn’t change my motherly instinct for them…”   
Bismuth wrapped her arms around Pearl, letting out a little grunt. “I know, I feel that too. But what Garnet says, goes.” She tilted up Pearl’s chin. “And we have to respect that she wants what’s best for us. Besides - that means some Me and You time.” Bismuth added, with a grin.  
“Oh of course.” Pearl smiled, “Garnet wants us to be romantic, it’s only her nature.”   
“Shall we head to The Forge, Lady Pearl?”  
“We shall.”   
A few minutes later, they had arrived at The Forge.  
“Give me a sec,” Bismuth said, kissing Pearl’s cheek. “Gonna rinse off in some lava.”   
Bismuth activated the lava flow, and stepped under it. Bismuth stretched, making sure Pearl was in full view of her. Pearl blushed, a shy grin on her face.  
“You know I can't resist when you show off like that,” Pearl crossed her arms and feigned a pout. Bismuth placed a hand to her gem and scoffed, pretending to be offended, “Show off? Me? I would never. I don't blame you if you can't resist all this natural charm though.”   
Pearl tried to keep in a laugh, but it exploded out of her mouth with a snort, which only made her blush darker and laugh harder. Bismuth placed a hand on her hip and held her head up, she was always proud of being able to make Pearl laugh like that, uncontrolled and genuine.  
“I love it when you laugh, it’s adorable.” Bismuth said, as she stepped out of the lava flow.  
“Oh it’s ugly...” Pearl replied, a blush still blooming on her face.   
“Nonsense.” Bismuth absentmindedly pulled out some metal, “If you laughed like Peridot however...” She turned to Pearl, with a grin. “I’d still say your laugh was perfect.”   
Pearl chuckled. “Her laugh isn’t that bad-“   
“ Nyhehehehehe!” Bismuth cut her off to do a horrible impression of Peridot’s laugh.  
Before Pearl could stop herself, she burst out laughing. “That’s horrible- oh,” she gasped between hysterical giggles.  
Bismuth placed the metal down on the anvil after heating it and made a quick rough sword to warm up with, “I suppose I shouldn't pick on her too much, I do like her spunk and unwavering spirit after all.”   
Pearl slid over next to Bismuth and then held out her hand to beckon Bismuth into a dance, “You know, how about we make something bigger today?”   
Bismuth grinned, “It had been a while since Angel Aura has had a chance to make a sword.”   
Pearl nodded, “I was thinking maybe she could even try branching out and making a shield?”   
Bismuth grabbed Pearl's hand and placed her other hand on Pearl's waist. Bismuth led a quick box step and kissed Pearl as she dipped her. A flash of light later, and Angel aura opened her eyes, looking down at the minuscule sword in her hand.   
“Ooh goodness! It feels so good to be me again.” She put the sword in lava, reducing it back to metal. “This doesn’t make much of a shield does it?” She remarked as she grabbed more metal, dunking in the lava. “Oh my, that’s hot! I can’t forget that I’m part Pearl of course.” She plopped the metal on the anvil, using two hands to pound it, while the other two carefully shaped it.  
“Making weapons together is so nice, we should do it more often.” She worked in silence for a second, enjoying the feeling of being her. The love of Bismuth and Pearl. She started to tear up, feeling sentimental about how far she had come. Angel Aura paused for a second and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes so she could soak in the feeling. She started laughing, quiet and timid at first and then hearty and booming. She sighed, “And this is why listening to Garnet is always a good rule of thumb.” She opened her eyes and returned to work.  
Angel took her time, hammering out the shield and etching small details, like each of the gemlings names, Pearl and Bismuth’s gems next to them, and tiny stars. When she finished, she carefully examined the shield for any imperfections. Finding that there were none, she kissed it out of glee, and once she set it in a shield stand, she hugged herself, “I love me.” Angel kept talking to herself, “Hmmm, what shall I do next? It’s been so long there’s so much I want to do!”   
She looked around and debated making something else, “Oh wait I know! I’m not completely lava proof, but I am mostly. How about I go to the fire caverns Bismuth usually can only share with Garnet!” She looked at the indent in the wall that acted as a keyhole to a secret room Bismuth had made especially to spend time with Pearl in, “hmmm, or we could split and...make another type of sword. Of course, we could always do that later too. Oh the possibilities are endless,” she smiled and laughed again.  
She thought it over for a second more, while she knew that she was resistant to lava, she didn’t know how long her tolerance was to it. Lava wasn’t painful, it just was hot, almost itchy feeling. “Ah, the caverns can wait. It is romantic after all to make a sword...it’s what Garnet probably wanted us to do. Yeah… what Garnet wanted. Heh.” She frowned suddenly. “Guess it’s time to say goodbye. Oh well.” They unfused back into Pearl and Bismuth.  
Pearl couldn’t help but fidget in excitement as Bismuth shifted her hand to match the indent, a shape of their two gems superimposed onto each other, then she pressed it into place and there were several clicks and a scrape as the wall disappeared to reveal the room.  
“Oh! Bismuth!” Pearl squealed and wrapped her arms around the muscular Gem.  
Bismuth grinned and swept Pearl into her arms, “Gonna let me take care of you doll?”  
Pearl blushed, “Well, only if that’s alright with you of course.”  
Bismuth pulled Pearl close and whispered near her ear so her breath would brush against Pearl’s neck, “Oh you know I love to spoil you more than anything in the universe.”  
Pearl shivered and locked her lips with Bismuth. Bismuth walked into their room, complete with a hot spring, created so it was precisely the highest temperature that was soothing to Pearl so they could enjoy long soaks together, a neat and orderly collection of swords moved from Pearl’s room in The Temple so they would no longer get lost in Amethyst’s room, a large, soft bed for them to get intimate on, and a small art gallery with some of Bismuth’s artistic endeavors with metal that only Pearl knew about.  
Pearl gasped into the kiss as Bismuth sat her down on the bed. They took some time to just kiss, moving their lips together in harmony. Bismuth tugged on Pearl’s shirt. She broke the kiss by nipping her bottom lip. “How ‘bout...we get down to some naughty bismuth” she hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gemlings make leaps and bounds.

Bismuth and Pearl warped back, holding hands.  
Garnet grinned at them. “Did you two have fun?”  
Bismuth chuckled. “We sure did, G.”  
The gemlings squeaked with joy, crawling towards their mothers. Suddenly, Gladius stood up on two feet, taking a wobbly first step. Pearl gasped, pointing at her and squeezing Bismuth’s arm.  
Bismuth teared up, She crouched down, holding out her hands. “Come here Gladius.” She choked up. “Come to mama.” Gladius squealed, padding forward, and wobbled a bit. She lost her balance, falling over, but got right back up and ran towards Bismuth, and into her arms. Bismuth was nearly sobbing and held Gladius close to her.  
Claymore, not to be outdone, chirped and then tried to stand to her feet, but her heavy forehead gem tilted her forward too much. Garnet caught the gemling before she hit the ground and handed her to Bismuth. Sabre glared at her sisters then held up her hands towards Pearl. Jian quietly looked at the ground, tried to push up, then decided to crawl towards Pearl.  
“Oh, come here little Jian,” Pearl held out her hands and scooped her close once Jian was in range, “I can’t believe one of them is already walking. And it’s one of the pearls too.” She couldn’t help but smile.  
“Little warrior pearl aren’t you Gladius?” Bismuth tickled her gem, then she blew a raspberry on Claymore’s gem. They both laughed from their bellies, hearty and infectious.  
Pearl leaned in, kissed Gladius, Claymore, and then Bismuth. Jian was sucking her thumb and had her eyes closed, happy to be settled against Pearl’s chest.  
Sabre took in a huge gasp of air and then screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Bismuth and Pearl whipped around to their daughter, thinking she was hurt. But in reality she just wanted her mother’s attention.  
Pearl scooped up the crying gemling and put Jian in Garnet’s hands. Jian was unhappy with this, after all, she was also an attention hog, and started squeaking loudly, trying to get Pearl’s attention. Claymore had found a way to get tangled up in Bismuth’s hair, and Gladius just sat there contently. Amethyst suddenly burst through the door. “Hey! You guys! Just the gems I needed to see! I got you a gift!!”  
“Amethyst... please don’t take this the wrong way but...this might not be the best time.” Pearl said, while trying to calm down Sabre.  
“Bis, can ya give me Gladius?”  
“Uh... I can’t exactly hand her to you.” Bismuth grunted, trying to untangle Claymore from her hair. Amethyst rolled her eyes and took Gladius. “Anyways... I got you guys reservations for family photos! Because… we need to replace ol’ douchebag McGee up there,” She pointed to the looming portrait of Rose Quartz.  
“Wh-what?!” Pearl frowned, “No. I know the revelation with who Rose was jarring and difficult, and I know she was selfish and cowardly in a lot of ways but she was still a Crystal Gem. She was different than the other Diamonds, and she really did love the Earth and us, and she really loved seeing us grow and break out of the molds made for us,” Pearl's face flush, “I know she wasn't perfect. I know she did a lot of awful things, some of those awful things impacted me directly for stars stake, but she was still Rose. She was more than just a diamond, we were more than just her play things. She still deserves a spot on that wall. It isn't right to just acknowledge only her bad qualities as much as it wasn't right we only talked about her good. She was complex and flawed like all of us.”  
Silence fell as Pearl untangled Claymore and placed the baby in Bismuth's lap, then cradled both Jian and Sabre so the two would stop fussing. “I think though,” Pearl looked at the photo again, “we could move her to another wall and replace it with a new picture, a true family portrait to mark how we've grown, with all of us,” she smiled at Amethyst, “including Steven, Greg, Connie, you, Garnet, and even Lapis and Peridot. An accurate moment in history of the Crystal Gems to immortalize.”  
Amethyst blushed. “Geez just making a joke...” she mumbled, but quickly continued. “Yeah! The appointment is for tomorrow morning. The photo guys are gonna come and take our pictures.”  
Pearl smiled. “That’s wonderful! A true family portrait, all the gems and humans we love.” She curled up to Bismuth. Who in turn wrapped her free arm around her.  
Jian had managed to escape Pearl’s arms though, deciding that she had enough attention. Pearl chatted away, not noticing the escapee. As Jian slipped down from the couch, she slowly got on two feet, taking a few shaky steps; she then padded towards the open door. It was only when she was nearly there, Bismuth noticed. “JIAN!!!!” She shouted.  
Everyone turned to look at the rogue gemling, and Jian stopped and stared for a second, before padding back, laughing happily.  
Pearl’s face flushed, “Jian! Oh, I didn’t even notice her running off,” she handed Sabre to Garnet and picked Jian up, her back turned to everyone as tears formed in her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to push her thoughts down that were screaming at her that if Jian had made it outside and been hurt it would have been her fault. Jian giggled because Pearl had started bouncing her. Pearl couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as she watched her little one reach up into the air and smile at her. Pearl lifted Jian over her head and spun around. Jian squealed and laughed harder. Pearl chuckled and brought Jian close again, “little daredevil after all aren’t you Jian?”  
Jian reached up again and chirped.  
Sabre chirped angrily at Pearl, wanting more attention. She puffed out like the angry little bird she was, and squeaked.  
“Sabre...” Pearl sighed, a bit frustrated with her daughter. Garnet tried getting Sabre’s attention, with no success.  
“I’ll take her, Garnet.” Bismuth said, with a smile.  
Garnet handed Sabre to her.  
As soon as Sabre was in her hand, Bismuth started cooing at her. “Hi there pretty girl...”  
Sabre’s eyes lit up, recognizing she was being complemented.  
“You’re so pretty. As pretty as your mom.”  
Sabre chirped coyly, Pearl giggled, blushing.  
“Yes you are!” Bismuth gave Sabre one of her fingers to hold.  
Sabre hugged it, giving it a little kiss. Bismuth nearly burst into tears again. “Pearl, holy stars, did you see that?”  
Pearl nodded, tearing up as well. “Stars, I’m gonna cry, that was so cute.”  
Sabre looked up at her with big puppy eyes. “A-And here it comes...” Bismuth choked up.  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from the kitchen. “OH FUCK ME!” Amethyst yelled. She had tried to remove a ham from the refrigerator with one arm, and Gladius in the other, looking up at her surprised. Before Pearl could say anything, Claymore, who had been sitting quietly in Bismuth’s arm piped up. She made a squeak that nearly sounded like the word “fuck”.  
"Amethyst!" Bismuth and Pearl scolded in unison.  
“That is not what we want her first word to be,” Bismuth huffed and returned her attention to Sabre.  
“Honestly Amethyst,” Pearl added.  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, it just kinda came out!” she held Gladius out and looked at the curly-head pearl, then looked at Claymore, “I also didn’t expect any of them to be paying that much attention to me she would try to parrot me. It’s kinda creepy.”  
“It really shows us how much they pick up.” Bismuth said. “It just means we have to be more careful, however.. that also means that we can finally teach them things!”  
Bismuth had a look of determination on her face. She handed Claymore to Garnet, and pulled over a box of baby toys from Greg. Pearl watched eagerly as Bismuth pulled out some cards with colors on them. She took some of the gemlings stuffed animals and lined them up.  
“Okay Sabre,” She held up a card with the color blue. “Find me the stuffed animal that’s this color!”  
She set down Sabre, and Sabre looked up at her, almost confused.  
“I don’t think she understands, Bis.” Pearl noted, putting her arm on Bismuth’s shoulder.  
Bismuth, not willing to give up, showed her the card again and she crawled over to a small blue fish and picked it up.  
“Haha!” Bismuth gave a triumphant laugh, “I knew you could do it. You have your mother’s looks and brains don’t ya Sabre?”  
Pearl just stood with her mouth open, too flabbergasted to respond. Then Sabre started glowing, her form so bright she was just light and an outline of her form.  
“Wh-what’s going on?” Pearl fretted and kneeled down towards Sabre, Jian cooed in her arms as she watched her sister.  
The light faded and Sabre’s form was solid again. She looked exactly how she was before, except the pale pink onesie she had been dressed in was now blue and shimmering with tons of sparkles. Sabre was quite pleased with herself and gave a single chirp, then squeezed the stuffed animal fish she now matched.  
Pearl smiled and looked at Bismuth, “Looks like she has her mother’s brains and natural talent for shapeshifting too.”  
Bismuth blinked in surprise, “Wh-How? She only hatched a month ago! That’s insane!”  
Pearl giggled. “I guess they learn fast!”  
Sabre chirped excitedly, liking all the attention she was receiving. She scrambled over to Bismuth and crawled into her lap.  
“Awwww.” Bismuth cooed, as Sabre nuzzled into her palm. “You’re such a good little shapeshifter!”  
She looked up to Pearl. “Hey, the cards are right here, give Jian a shot at it.”  
“Okay.” Pearl pulled out a yellow card, showing it to Jian. “Jian, can you find me the stuffed animal that’s this color?”  
She put Jian on the floor, showing her the card again for good measure.  
Jian stood up, padding towards a small yellow bird. She picked up the bird, proudly showing it to her mothers, who cheered for her. Jian was so excited that she ran towards her mothers, but in her haste, tripped, and took quite a tumble. Pearl and Bismuth gasped, rushing over to her. Jian let out a loud shriek, and started to cry. But then something happened, that horrified Pearl and Bismuth. Her form glitched. A tiny, tiny crack was on her gem.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grocery adventure begins.

Pearl scooped Jian up and looked around, “Steven! Steven!”  
“He’s with Greg at the car wash,” Garnet said.  
“Doll, how bad is it?” Bismuth choked out, but Pearl had already leapt forward and onto the beach.  
Bismuth, Garnet, and Amethyst followed, each holding a quiet and wide-eyed baby.  
“Steven!” Pearl yelled as soon as she saw him.  
She slipped on a puddle in her haste, landing hard on her back and skidding forward.  
“Whoa! Pearl, what’s wrong,” Steven dropped the hose he had been using to water fight with his dad and ran over.  
Pearl sat on her knees and sounds tumbled out of her mouth, but she couldn’t calm herself enough to speak. Jian’s form glitched again as Pearl trembled.  
“Gem, Jian's gem!” Bismuth yelled through tears as she kneeled next to Pearl.  
Steven leaned over, and licked Jian’s gem. Suddenly, Jian’s gem glowed and healed itself, and Jian chirped happily. Pearl gasped in relief, starting to sob uncontrollably. Jian touched her face, wondering why her mom was crying. She continued to chirp, as if she was trying to comfort Pearl. Bismuth had given Claymore to Garnet, rushing over to Pearl and holding her close.  
“I-I was so scared.” Pearl sobbed. “I-I thought I lost her...”  
Bismuth wiped the tears from her face with her arm and sniffed. “This was all my fault. It was my idea to teach them like that.”  
“No!” Pearl said suddenly. “It was a good idea! She just got excited. It’s not her fault either, she just tripped. She’s a baby for stars sake.”  
Bismuth hung her head. “I feel like a bad parent, still, I just can’t be more than a dumb brute.” “Bismuth.” Pearl said, sternly, heartbreak in her voice. “Don’t ever say that! You know that’s not true, what they said on Homeworld will never, ever be true about you.”  
Bismuth burst into tears. “I-I-I can’t help feeling li-like it’s my fault! She got too excited, it comes from me! I got put in a bubble for five thousand years because I got too excited!”  
Pearl gasped out a humorless chuckle, “Right, and I’ve never been known to jump headstrong into a situation without any regard to my own safety.”  
Pearl placed Jian into one of Bismuth’s hands, “it was just an accident, it wasn’t your fault, it,” she swallowed and nodded as if convincing herself the next words she would speak, “it wasn’t anyone’s fault. We just need to baby-proof the house more, put out mats, or pillows, or whatever else is soft so they can’t get hurt again when they fall.”  
Greg came over put a hand on both Pearl and Bismuth, “That’s a great idea. Kids get hurt sometimes, it’s part of growing up. It never gets any easier, I mean, you remember how I reacted after that ship Peridot and Jasper tried to take you all away in was crashed into the beach. You gotta still let them explore and be themselves, but there’s still plenty of things to make it less likely they’ll get hurt. Oh, I had quite a few mattresses in that old storage unit, Amethyst, you still have them right?”  
“Yeah! And tons of pillows, and I already had a mattress collection,” Amethyst nodded, “usually I don’t let things out once they’re in my horde, but I’ll make an exception for these gals.”  
Steven whooped and threw his hands up in the air, “We can turn the whole house into a giant pillow fort!”  
Bismuth smiled down at Jian, her little hands reaching out, Bismuth gave her her finger to hold. “I’m sorry everyone. I overreacted.” She said, more to Jian than everyone. “I wanted to keep Jian safe y’know?”  
Jian squeaked up at her happily.  
Pearl came over, kissing her cheek. “It’s fine... I understand that too, and yes, Steven, building a pillow fort sounds wonderful, they would absolutely love that!”  
Steven cheered.  
“Welp. I’ll get the pillows then.” Amethyst said, as Gladius tugged her hair.  
Suddenly, Sabre puffed up, pointing at Greg. “Uh... I don’t have light, Sabre.”  
She pointed harder.  
Garnet spoke on behalf of Sabre. “She wants to see your keys.”  
“Oh of course...she loves those!” Greg walked over, jangling the keys. He jingled the keys near Sabre’s face, and Sabre squeaked excitedly, and reached out, grabbing the keys, and promptly putting them into her gem.  
“Uhhh, did she just disintegrate my keys?” Greg looked at Pearl, whose mouth was gaping.  
Pearl shook her head, “What, no, no, she just stored them in a pocket dimension only accessible through her gem. All gems can do it, although pearls have access to a much larger pocket dimension for more storage.”  
Greg sighed in relief, “Oh good, cuz I kinda really need those. The keys to the car-wash and my van and really everything is on there and I do not have any copies made, although starting to think maybe I should. So when will she bring them back?”  
“Um, er,” Pearl laughed nervously, “that is a good question. Since we can’t exactly communicate with her fully yet. Maybe with those flashcards at home though!”  
Sabre squeaked happily, her gem blinking for more light. Garnet put sapphire’s hand on her head.  
“Uh, I need to go grocery shopping.” Greg said, scratching his head. “Like very soon, but since I don’t have access to the van, uh, well...Pearl do you mind?”  
Pearl’s face brightened. “Oh of course I don’t! I absolutely love grocery shopping.”  
Bismuth laughed, putting her hand on Pearl’s back. “That’s my girl, say, shall we bring the kids?”  
“We should, it’s good for us to go out as a family. But we have to keep a careful eye on them. Steven, would you like to come?”  
“Yeah! It’s big brother Steven time!”  
“I’ll come too.” Garnet said, “You always need helping hands for light.”  
“And while you nerds do that, I'll be making the house into the baddest, softest, and coolest pillow fort you have ever laid eyes on,” Amethyst said, clenching a fist and stars in her eyes from excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be longer, so stay tuned and thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes grocery shopping, meet new people, and try to shoplift.

Everyone was quite happy at the store when they found a cart with the front part decorated as a car. Gladius chirped with excitement in the ‘driver’s’ seat, buckled in safely and cranking the plastic wheel left and right. Claymore buckled in the ‘passenger’ seat without fuss and giggled and squealed with Gladius as the pearl gemling ‘drove’ around. Jian insisted on staying in Pearl’s arms, and Sabre refused to leave Greg’s. Bismuth couldn’t help but admire her family, her four daughters, her partner, her longtime friend Garnet, and the two humans she happily considered family. “We are quite a sight to behold and a force to be reckoned with,” she whispered to herself with a grin.   
“Okay, what’s first?” Pearl asked excitedly.   
“Uh, well I’ve been putting myself through a little bit of a diet lately, so you can head over to the produce section, get some fruits and veggies.”   
Pearl’s eyes lit up. “Oh, my favorite!”   
Bismuth smiled at her lover’s joy as she ran off towards the produce.  
“Alright, what about me?” Bismuth asked, a hand on her hip.  
“Uhhh... maybe some cereal and granola bars? Maybe some yogurt, too, now that I think about it.”   
Greg replied. “Sounds like a plan.”   
Bismuth said, before taking the cart, the gemlings honking away at the squeaky horn.   
“That means Steven and I will go to get some eggs and milk.” Garnet said.   
“And I need to get shampoo, Alright then, I’ll see you, kiddo!” Greg replied, going on his merry way.   
Meanwhile, Pearl was teaching Jian about fruit. “Look Jian! This is a Citrus sinensis, more commonly known as an orange.”   
Jian inspected the fruit for a second, and, deciding it was not up to her standards, she promptly chucked it. Pearl’s reflexes kicked in and she caught the orange just in time. Jian cooed and laughed with glee. Then she pointed at one particular orange. Out of curiosity, Pearl picked it up and found it was one of the most perfect oranges she had ever seen. Jian smiled and chirped and then pointed to another one.   
“Well, well, well, someone has an eye for fresh produce,” Pearl grinned as she picked up another great orange. Pearl saw a human with her baby in a Baby Bjorn, the human offspring safe and happy in the carrier while the mother’s hands remained free. Pearl placed the two oranges down and took a long piece of cloth from her gem. She tied Jian into a sling snug against her body, the young bismuth cooed and snuggled in and Pearl picked up the oranges with a very triumphant smile on her face.   
Bismuth wheeled the gemlings down the cereal aisle, grabbing some of the rainbow cereal for Pearl, knowing she still liked it. Gladius and Claymore were looking around, invested in the bright advertisements and colors. As Bismuth looked for a cereal for Greg, a voice caught her attention.  
“You’re one of the crystal gems I presume?” Bismuth turned around to see Mr. Dewey.   
Pearl had told her about how he used to be mayor, but not much else.   
“Uh yeah..” Bismuth replied, a bit startled.   
Dewey started on a tangent immediately. “I was wondering if you knew anything about Pearl, I would like to get to know her better, she seems like a lovely per-uh..gem-“   
“She’s my wife.” Bismuth blurted, before she could stop herself.  
"She’s not my wife, why did I..?” She thought, immediately after. But a small voice in her head piped up. “She isn’t...yet. You want her to be your wife.”   
Marriage, it was a thought that often crossed Bismuth’s mind, especially after Ruby and Sapphire’s ceremony. It was so human, marriage, but that didn’t mean it was a bad thing, not at all. In fact, they did many human things; they ate, slept, and named their children names, not numbers. So she went with it.   
“Your wife?” Dewey asked, his face getting redder by the second.   
“Yes. My wife. In fact, here’s two of our daughters.” Bismuth replied, proudly.  
Dewey stared at the gemlings, who stared back. “I-Oh ho-how lovely.” Dewey quickly got out of there, stammering about how he was late for an appointment. Bismuth continued to look for cereal, deep in thought.  
Bismuth grabbed a cereal she knew she had seen Steven eating in the cart and turned to where the granola was. She wasn't sure which granola to get and found herself wishing she had one of Pearl's lists to help her. An angry squawk from the cart caught her attention. Claymore and Gladius were both struggling for the wheel and slapping each other's faces.   
“Hey, hey, hey,girls, play nice,” Bismuth went to pull them apart but Claymore chomped down on her finger, “youch!” Bismuth pulled her hand back and shook it, “Claymore, no biting.”   
Bismuth looked at the faint little teeth marks and her index finger. She carefully unbuckled Claymore and placed her into the basket. Claymore started shrieking.  
“Oh, c'mon little one, work with me here.”   
Because Claymore was unhappy, Gladius started fussing and crying too.   
Pearl heard faint screams come from one of the aisles, and promptly went into alert mode. She knew that was one of the gemlings, so she walked to the source of the noise. She walked down the the candy aisle, then the soup aisle, and finally the cereal aisle. Bismuth was cradling Claymore and Gladius, who were crying loudly in Bismuth’s arms.   
“Oh doll, thank the Stars you’re here!”   
“Why are they fussing?”   
“They couldn’t behave themselves, and I took them out of the car.” Bismuth explained, “Also, Claymore bit me.”   
Claymore had stopped crying, seeing the presence of her other mother. She blinked her big eyes, looking up at Pearl innocently.   
“Don’t give me that look. You know what you did.” Pearl scolded sternly.   
Claymore pouted, crossing her arms.   
Bismuth piped up. “You’re in time out, Clay, no car for you for ten minutes.”   
Claymore whined.  
Bismuth faced her attention back to Gladius. “No hitting your sister. Or no car for either of you.”   
Gladius made a little harrumph. Bismuth placed Gladius back in the car, and Gladius immediately started chirping and spinning the wheel. Claymore looked on jealously.   
“Hey, what’s that thing you got on?” Bismuth asked, pointing to Pearl’s baby Bjorn where Jian was occupied, peacefully studying a carrot.   
“I saw a human wearing something similar and I had to try it.”   
“Could you do one for me?”   
Pearl nodded, pulling out some fabric from her gem, and gently wrapping it around Bismuth’s chest to mirror her own. Claymore was placed inside, chirping gratefully, and snuggling in. Bismuth was about to thank Pearl, but before she could, she saw Dewey walking past. So she kissed Pearl instead.  
Pearl chuckled, “They really gave you a hard time didn't they? It's nice to have hands free and be able to hold them.”   
Before Bismuth could say anything else Greg came running up the aisle in the panic, “Pearl, help!”  
“What's wrong, is she hurt?” Both Pearl and Bismuth tensed as they looked at Sabre for any signs of a problem.   
“No, but she keeps putting things in her gem! I don't know what to do, I don't know how this inter-dimensional storage stuff works!”   
Sabre looked at Jian and Claymore and reached out for Bismuth, trying to crawl in the sling with her sister.   
“Oh, uh, well, how many things are we talking about?”   
“Three bottles of glitter, an entire peg hooks worth of rhinestones, and I think she might have gotten a bottle of paint too before I was able to get her away from the craft aisle, but I'm not sure.”   
Bismuth looked at Pearl, in alarm, who looked back equally alarmed. “That’s.. a lot of stuff.”  
Bismuth said, nervously. “No idea how to get it out...”   
Pearl thought for a second, before having an Aha! moment. “Of course! She must like shiny things, so maybe if we show her other things that are shiny, she’ll give them to us, like, like the cards!”  
Bismuth nodded in response. “I like the sound of that. Let’s go team! Find some sparkly things!”   
“Wait, let me see if I have anything in my gem first.”   
Pearl pulled out a small gold ring. “Sabre, do you have something like this in your gem? Can you give it to me?”   
Sabre looked confused.   
“I guess she doesn’t understand.” Bismuth sighed. “We better figure out what to do.”   
Suddenly, Sabre sneezed, and a bottle of glitter shot out of her gem. They all stared for a second before Greg piped up. “I’ll go grab a feather from the craft aisle.”   
Sabre fussed as Greg walked away with the glitter that she had just sneezed out of her gem. Bismuth snuggled Sabre in to the makeshift holder with Claymore. The two siblings squabbled a little until Bismuth started distracting them with tickles. Bismuth couldn’t help but stare at the gold ring in Pearl’s hand as she stored it back in her gem, wondering why Pearl had it and thinking about making a ring for her partner.   
Bismuth felt her face heat up thinking about what type of metals and designs she would use for a ring to ask Pearl to marry her with. Bismuth accidentally emoted her doubts about asking Pearl to marry her with a frown and a scoff. Pearl misinterpreted this as frustration with the babies.   
She interlocked her arm with Bismuth’s and smiled up at her, “Well, we never expected them to be anything but little rebels that would keep our hands full, but I have to admit, biting and shoplifting were not the things I had in mind.”   
“Huh?” Bismuth raised an eyebrow and then blushed when she realized what had happened, “o-oh, ha yeah, we’ll certainly never have a boring moment with these four around. I suppose you and I don’t do boring too much anyway.”   
Pearl leaned her head on her arm, sighing softly. “Oh of course we don’t do boring...but without you around for all those years...well, I can’t say it was anything exciting.” She looked up at Bismuth. “However, it was interesting, when humans tried to court me...the ring was from a human long ago, about say, 100 years? She gave it to me as a gift. She fancied me, she was a wealthy woman. But I only had eyes for Rose...and well, Rose was fooling around with...men. You know the rest.”   
Bismuth looked uncomfortable at the mention of Rose, and Pearl immediately picked up on it. “O-Oh you have to understand though, I would have given absolutely anything for what I have now-”  
“Pearl I understand,” Bismuth cut her off with a reassuring smile. “I just wish that I was there for you when you were hurting, Steven told me about what he saw in your gem, it broke my heart.”   
Pearl’s eyes were watering a bit and she wiped away some tears. The gemlings started to chirp in alarm, wondering what was happening to make their mom cry. Their tiny hands reached out to Pearl, wanting to comfort her. “They can’t take it when you cry like that, Pearl.”   
Pearl chuckled, “they get that from you. Rose is the past though, that doesn't bother me like it did, I am...independent now, and I love how I can still be myself and be with you,” she cradled Jian closer and pressed into Bismuth's side, “As much as it would have been nice to have you for comfort the day everyone was corrupted, I am also glad you didn't have to see that, or hear all of their,” she closed her mouth as tears reformed, “sorry, never mind. What's most important is the here and now, and, the here and now is absolutely wonderful.” She smiled and kissed Bismuth's chin.   
Gladius began making car noises behind them. They turned to look at her and grinned as she “vroomed” and made tire schreeching noises. She started giggling loudly and her gem glowed, then the steering wheel was gone.   
“Oh stars,” Pearl sighed, “I guess she's learned how to use her storage abilities as well.”   
“Gee, these pearl babies sure are little trouble makers aren't they?” Bismuth jested.   
As if on cue, Claymore crawled out of the baby Bjorn and pulled herself up by Bismuth's hair. Bismuth flinched instinctively, which caused Claymore to lose her grip. Once again, Pearl found herself catching the larger bismuth baby, and their gems colliding. Pearl yelped and took a knee, Claymore started shrieking, Sabre started laughing, Jian started crying because she was startled by Claymore's shrieks, and Gladius started crying because the steering wheel had disappeared.   
Greg came back to see the calamity that was unfolding, with a feather.   
“Greg.” Bismuth commanded. “Get Sabre. Don’t worry about this.”   
Greg took Sabre out of the Bjorn, tickling her nose. Sabre sneezed, some more glitter flew out. Greg continued to make her sneeze until all the supplies were out, including his keys. Sabre started to cry, uncomfortable with all the times she sneezed.   
Pearl was comforting Claymore and Jian, bouncing them up and down gently. Greg made Gladius sneeze out her steering wheel, and she squeaked softly, happy that she had it back.   
“Thank you, Greg.” Pearl said, with relief.   
She handed Claymore to Bismuth again. The gemlings started to blink.   
“Oh boy.” Bismuth groaned.   
Suddenly, Garnet entered the aisle. “Looks like you need some helping hands.”   
“Everything alright,” Steven said as he placed milk and eggs into the shopping cart, “we heard a lot of crying.”   
“We've had some...adventures,” Pearl rubbed her head as she stood back up.   
“Got a bit of a headache now?” Bismuth kissed Pearl's gem as she fed Claymore.   
“Yes, and I can't imagine why,” Pearl joked and synced with Jian, “I might have to make Claymore start wearing a helmet if she keeps this up.”   
Garnet placed one gem on Sabre's and fed her. Steven took care of Gladius.   
“Hey, at least the only thing we need now is shampoo and fresh produce,” Greg grinned. “Oh, I got the produce, here, I wasn't sure what you liked so I got an assortment,” she pulled out a few bags from her gem and placed them into the cart, “Jian helped me pick the best ones, she has a knack for it. We got oranges, bananas, bell peppers, carrots, and tomatoes. I hope that's satisfactory.”   
“Perfect! Thanks everyone, now, let's get that shampoo and get these craft supplies back.”   
“Sabre is banned from going down the craft aisle though,” Bismuth added.   
The rest of the shopping trip went without incident. Pearl and Bismuth even received compliments about their babies. Pearl stored all the groceries in her gem once they were paid for and they returned to the car wash. Steven was holding Sabre standing next to the building door since he knew his dad would want to put the groceries in the fridge in the break room. When Greg took out his keys to unlock the door Sabre stored them in her gem again with a chirp and a smile. Greg sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Guess I should have bought that feather.”  
Pearl grimaced. “Oh, I’m sorry about this again. I can see if there’s a feather in my gem-“   
“Not to worry doll! I got this!” Bismuth cut her off, beaming, and proudly sent the door flying off its hinges with a swift kick. “Oops.” Bismuth grunted. “May have been a bit too hard. I’ll come and fix it up tomorrow, but at least you can get in now.”   
Pearl couldn’t help but giggle. “Couldn’t you have just shape-shifted to pick the lock?”   
Bismuth facepalmed, groaning. “Ohhh I could’ve, couldn’t I?”   
“You could have at least told me what you were doing before you did it, Bis.”   
Bismuth blushed. “I was tryna impress you.”   
“I can’t deny that it’s still so cute that you do that, you did it so much back in the war...and before we were together!” Pearl blushed a brilliant blue, squeezing Bismuth’s arm.   
Greg stared at them expectantly. “Uh, I kinda need the groceries.”   
“Oh, of course Greg, my apologies.” Pearl replied, pulling out the grocery bags from her gem and handing them to him.   
Steven piped up. “Hey, didn't Amethyst say she was going to make a Pillow fort while we were gone?” “You're right.” said Garnet, “Let's make sure she didn't make huge mess.”   
Bismuth took Sabre from Greg, and they said their goodbyes, heading back to the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth plans something big.

Amethyst was standing out on the porch with her arms crossed and a huge grin on her face, “Alright, you're finally back! You are not going to believe your eyes. I bet you aren't ready for the whole new level of awesome this joint is rockin' now!”

Pearl grinned back, but nervously. Seeing how excited Amethyst was, it either meant that it was a disaster inside, or a fortress of pillows. Amethyst opened the door to the house with a “Tada!!!” Pearl gasped, and Bismuth looked dumbfounded. Inside was a Pillow Castle that was visually and architecturally impressive. Sheets hung from the ceiling, making a canopy over top them, and hundreds of pillows and blankets lay everywhere. The gemlings squeaked in amazement. A whole pile of stuffed animals were there to play with. 

Pearl kneeled down and placed Jian on the floor. The gemling instantly cooed and started bee-lining it to a green triceratops stuffed animal. Pearl hugged Amethyst, tears in her eyes, “Oh Amethyst! It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” 

Amethyst blushed, “Hey, I’m just being the Fun Aunt, no need to get sappy Pierogi, you know I get embarrassed with hugs, I got an image of being cool to keep up,” she complained, but couldn’t hide a grin. 

Bismuth placed Sabre down and picked both Amethyst and Pearl up, giving them a tight squeeze, “Too bad Ames, I’m a hugger and this is awesome!” 

Sabre squealed, joining her sister by tackling a small pink bear, it had a small pink bow with a bell, which Sabre jingled affectionately. She looked up at Pearl, chirping softly, as if to say, “I like this toy.” Pearl smiled down at her. She tapped Bismuth’s shoulder, getting her attention.   
“Awwww.” Bismuth cooed. “She likes her new toy.” 

Meanwhile, Gladius and Claymore started to fight over a small plastic spoon. Claymore managed to wrestle the spoon away, cooing in triumph. Gladius squawked and then balled up her fists, her cheeks puffing out with how mad she was. Then her gem glowed and the spoon disappeared into it. Amethyst laughed and walked over to the two flopping down next to Gladius, “You showed her scrappy pearl.”   
Amethyst coming over averted a tantrum from Gladius over the lost spoon. 

Claymore sat, completely quiet, then crawled over to a ball and put it up to her gem. She frowned when nothing happened, removed the ball, then placed it to her gem again, this time slightly inside it. When she let go the ball stayed and she chirped, sitting up straighter and grinning from ear to ear.   
Bismuth grinned back, seeing the ball perfectly fit inside Claymore’s gem, she laughed. “Looks like she has a knack for storing things in her gem too!”   
Pearl giggled. “Do you think we’ll have trouble with her shoplifting?” 

Sabre, unhappy with the lack of attention she was getting, squeaked indignantly, and Pearl picked her up.   
Bismuth noticed Jian had fallen asleep, and put her in her basket. “Looks like they’re pretty tuckered out.”   
Pearl yawned softly, “Mmhm. So am I. Gladius seems to be pretty energetic though.”   
Gladius was exploring under Amethyst’s supervision. She crawled around, under blankets and atop pillows. 

“Go take a nap then P. I've got this covered,” Amethyst grinned.   
“I can take care of Sabre,” Steven offered, “we can explore this awesome pillow fort!”   
“Yeah doll,” Bismuth placed her hand on Pearl's back, “rest up.”   
Pearl yawned and looked around, “I suppose resting won't hurt...okay. Wake me up if you need help though,” she handed Sabre off to Steven. 

Sabre squirmed around in Steven’s arms for a while, obviously wanting to explore some more. Steven put her down and kept her under a watchful eye. Sabre decided it would be best to climb on shelves, and Steven had to keep her from falling. “Sabre, please be careful!” Steven cried anxiously. Sabre chirped out happily, continuing to climb around. Soon, she seemed to tire out. She yawned, holding her hands out to Steven, and Steven picked her up. She promptly fell asleep in his arms.

Gladius on the other hand, squealed in delight as she jumped off the couch onto the mattress that was in place of the coffee table. Then giggled and shakily stood to her feet, running towards a pillow padded column, Amethyst grinning and following close behind. Gladius crashed into the pillow full force, imitating an explosion sound and then giggling before standing back up and running towards the couch again to climb up it and jump off.

 

Claymore stuck out her tongue as she tried to stand. Her heavy forehead gem caused her to fall forwards. She managed to stay on her feet, but her gem with the ball was pressed into the cushioned floor. Claymore laughed and squealed. Bismuth sat down nearby and watched fondly as her happy-go-lucky bismuth baby attempted to right herself. Claymore pushed off the ground with her hands as hard as she could, but ended up over-correcting and fell backwards. The ball fell from her gem and she chided it with a soft squawk before shoving it back in place. 

Claymore saw Bismuth sitting nearby and abandoned trying to stand in favor of crawling over to her mother and climbing into her lap. She took the ball from her gem and placed it inside Bismuth’s gem at her chest, then sat on her mother’s thigh and chirped at her.   
“Oh, you’re giving me a gift!” Bismuth exclaimed. Clay squeaked, bouncing up and down. Bismuth scooped up Clay in her hand, ruffling her hair. “Thank you, Clay.”   
Claymore yawned, stretching out all her tiny limbs, she gave a little chirp, and fell asleep. “Looks like we still have to tire Gladius out,” Bismuth remarked.   
She put Claymore in her basket with her sleeping sisters. 

Amethyst snorted. “Yeah, she’s got a lot of energy.”   
“Ame... think I’m gonna crash.”   
Amethyst groaned, “Dude, I’m tired too , I spent my time making this fort.”  
“I’ll get you donuts.”   
“Deal! Sweet dreams, Bismuth!” 

 

When Bismuth woke up, the sun had started to rise. Pearl was still asleep, and so were the gemlings. She gave Pearl a soft kiss, and headed to the forge to make the rings. Bismuth grabbed a pencil and graph paper Pearl had given her to create and plan blueprints for more intricate builds. Usually she only used it for large structures, but today it was to design something small, yet with more meaning than any other item she had created in her entire life. She wanted it to be absolutely perfect for Pearl. 

Bismuth drew out twenty different designs, trying to channel her admiration for Pearl into every idea. How strong and powerful Pearl was, the way she smiled when she knew Bismuth was watching her, how devoted and passionate she became, how Pearl poured her entire soul and being into the things that mattered the most to her. Nothing seemed to satisfy Bismuth’s desire to capture Pearl’s essence. Bismuth huffed in frustration and went to pull out some metal to make a quick sword and clear her head. 

The ball Claymore had gifted her fell from her gem. She had completely forgotten about it. Bismuth smiled and picked the delicate ball up. As she stared at the toy she remembered her four children and how she had already created something more precious and filled with both of their essences than any metal could. Relaxed and renewed, Bismuth returned to her designs. Bismuth looked over each one, going over criticism she had and things she liked about them. She ultimately decided on something simple, yet elegant. 

Pearl’s ring would be silver, with an outline of Bismuth’s gem in bronze, while hers would be bronze, with Pearl’s gem in silver. Making a sword took her anywhere from five to ten minutes. Sometimes less. But Bismuth estimated that this would take about two hours. So she set to work. Making the rings were easy, the details weren’t. Details were always hard for her, but she loved doing them. Knowing this, Pearl had gotten her a set of magnifying glasses. 

Bismuth took out the smallest one, shape-shifting her hands to make the smallest tools possible, she started to detail the rings. Two hours later, she was finished. Taking the rings, she carefully put them in a ring box she made, and headed off to the car wash to reinstall Greg’s door. She took an alternate route in order to avoid the temple, and arrived at the car wash without a hitch. Greg was outside, washing his van. 

“Oh hey Bismuth! You look happy!”   
Bismuth suddenly faltered, “G-greg! Happy yeah, I just, I was thinking, maybe if I, I mean we’ve already gotten so close, but the formality of it all. I think maybe it could be a nice gesture and I,” she watched Greg’s face go from confused to a knowing smile and stopped babbling.   
“You’re going to ask Pearl to marry you aren’t you,” Greg asked.  
Bismuth felt her face flush, she looked around to make sure none of the other Gems were around, “Y-yeah, here are the rings I made, what do you think?” She pulled the rings out and showed them to Greg, “This is Pearl’s,” she watched Greg’s face closely, “thoughts?” 

Greg gave her a genuine smile. “They’re beautiful, she’s going to love them.”   
Bismuth smiled back, tearing up. “T-Thanks, I really appreciate it.” She wiped her eyes, and walked towards the broken door. “Might as well tell you how I’m gonna propose while I fix your door here,”   
“I’m all ears.”   
Bismuth blushed, her hands forming into tools. “Well I’m thinking about just proposing to her when we get our photos taken today..like I’ll ask her to take a picture with me, and then right when it’s about to be taken, Bam!” Bismuth grinned. “I propose.”   
“Well, uh.. speaking of photos, I just got a text from Steven, and they’re looking for you, because apparently you’re late.”   
“What?” Bismuth panicked, “what time is it? She looked at the time on Greg’s phone, “aw shit, I must have lost track of time while I was working on the rings. Great, now Pearl’s going to be frustrated because I’m late. Be a pal and cover for me Greg. Thanks!” 

Bismuth started running towards The Temple, jumping as far as she could once she picked up speed and repeating the process until she was on the beach, right about to turn the corner to the house. She looked at Pearl’s ring again, took in a deep breath, hid the box in her apron, then smoothed her hair and exhaled, “Alright Bis, you got this. You’re a rebel, a blacksmith, and a mother, surely asking the love of your life to make a public declaration of love and lifetime promise to each other will be no sweat.” 

She took a power stance with her feet spread shoulder width, her fists at her hips and her chest out. There was a silent moment and then she said to herself, “I’m gonna screw this up aren’t I? No, no, can’t think like that,” she slapped her own face hard enough to leave light marks on her cheeks and then got back in the power pose, “I got this! It’s gonna be awesome.” Bismuth turned and saw Garnet staring at her with her gems pressed together and hands up to a massive grin on her face. 

Bismuth groaned. “I know you know, G. Don’t say anything.”   
Garnet held up her hands, still grinning ear to ear. “I won’t, you know that. You’re nervous, aren’t you?”   
“Of course I am!!!” Bismuth hissed.   
Garnet laughed. “Yep, I knew. Also, Pearl’s headed this way. Prepare yourself.” 

Before Bismuth could answer, Garnet walked away, and Pearl was headed towards her. Bismuth could tell just by the way she was walking that she was mad. “Where the stars were you? You’re thirty minutes late!” Pearl cried out.   
“I’m sorry, doll, I was just fixing Greg’s door.”   
Pearl didn’t look convinced. “That should have taken you two minutes to fix. You weren’t here this morning, so it took you a grand total of two hours and thirty minutes to fix a door?”   
“I-I got caught up talking with him,” Bismuth blurted out. “He was telling me about how guitars worked , and it was really interesting. I lost track of time, I’m really sorry.” 

Pearl looked embarrassed. “It’s okay, it’s just that the girls were worried sick. They were so freaked out, it took me a while to calm them down.”   
Bismuth nodded. She felt bad that she was taking her time on some rings instead of spending time with her family. “But that’s what they represent.” she thought, “The rings represent the love I have for my family.”   
“Oh! Come on, let’s go take the pictures.” Pearl said, taking Bismuth’s hand. Steven and Amethyst were holding the gemlings, who squeaked excitedly, at the sight of Bismuth. 

Pearl looked over to Garnet, who was still smiling but was also crying now, “Garnet?”   
Garnet sniffled and wiped tears away, “S-sorry, you’re just, such a beautiful family.”   
Pearl raised an eyebrow, “Uh…okay? I mean, I suppose romance and tiny hands are two of your weaknesses,” she shrugged and turned her focus on the gemlings, making sure they were clean and put together for the photo.   
Bismuth glared at Garnet, non-verbally communicating a, “Really Garnet? Really?” with her facial expression. Garnet just shrugged in response. 

“Bismuth dear, can you hold Claymore and Gladius, they seem to be the closest to calm these two get when they are with you,” Pearl asked, snapping Bismuth back to the moment.   
“Oh... uh yeah!” Bismuth replied, trying not to sound nervous. She held Gladius and Claymore, trying to keep them still, she felt Claymore try to reach into her apron, so she shifted her so she couldn’t reach. Claymore whined, but thankfully didn’t fuss. She got both gemlings to look at the camera and they took three nice pictures as a family. They took more pictures, Pearl and Bismuth with the gemlings, Pearl, Bismuth and Steven, the other gems holding the gemlings, and even Greg showed up at the last minute. 

“Alright, are we done with the photos folks?” The photographer asked.   
Bismuth piped up. “Wait. Pearl and I need to take one, just the two of us.” Pearl looked surprised, but smiled up at her, she smiled back, tears already welling in her eyes. They stood in front of the camera, and Bismuth steadied herself. As the cameraman counted down, she got on one knee, pulling the box out of her apron. There was a collective gasp from everyone around them. Pearl was starry eyed, her mouth open in shock. The camera flashed. 

“Pearl. My rebel, my darling, my doll. You’re the strongest gem I’ll ever know, the mother of our kids, a fierce protector of Earth. You’re so enthusiastic about the things you love and it fills every particle of light in my body with joy. We’ve fought a war together, through thick and thin, ins and outs. You gave your body to create our children, and I will protect you and them from anything that comes in our way.” Bismuth had big tears rolling down her cheeks, her voice shaking with emotion. “Our love is stronger than the blades I forge, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Bismuth steadied herself one last time. “Will you marry me?” 

Pearl felt a blush burn her cheeks and climb up her nose, “Oh! Garnet you knew,” she exclaimed and glared at the fusion. Garnet had taken off her glasses and was weeping openly from joy and hugging herself.   
“Damn P. don’t leave Bis hanging there!” Amethyst laughed.   
Pearl bit her lip and then looked at Bismuth, sobbing as she spoke, “Oh Bismuth, sweetie, you’re so gorgeous, fueled by passion and such a strong sense of justice. You’re a never-ending pillar of encouragement and strength for all of those around you. A solid foundation that a whole myriad of wondrous structures can be built upon. You never saw me as less than, always just propping me up and filled with joy as I grow and express who I really am. You took such great care of me while I was carrying our children, and you’re so amazing with them now that they’re here. You can support an entire universe on those shoulders of yours, and I am so happy to be an equal by your side. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Bismuth shakily put her ring on her finger, burst into tears as she pulled Pearl into a deep kiss. She hugged her tightly, picking her up and holding like that for a moment. She broke the kiss, but still close. “I love you, Pearl.” “I love you too, Bismuth.” They kissed again, filled with so much warmth and love and elation, it was hard to contain. They laughed, Pearl cupping Bismuth’s face, kissing her cheek.

 

The gemlings were cheeping in the background, and the lovebirds turned their attention to them. They were all blinking for light.   
Garnet laughed, “Oh you little trouble-makers, give your mothers a moment,” she fed Claymore and Sabre.   
“Oh-em-gee!” Steven squealed as he fed Gladius, “this calls for hugs! Oh, oh, I still have plenty of wedding plans you two can use! And I can still officiate! And Dad can play music again!”   
Amethyst tried to feed Jian, but the little bismuth was hesitant. She squirmed, and held out her hands towards Bismuth.   
Bismuth noticed, coming over to feed her. “You need to wait your turn Jian.” She cooed. “Your mother and I are having a nice moment.” She finished feeding her, and Jian fell asleep in Amethyst’s arms. Gladius was still being fed by Steven. Bismuth looked over her beautiful family, turning back to Pearl just in time to catch her in her arms. 

Several hours had past since the proposal, but its affect hadn’t worn off. They had spent the day cuddling and playing with the kids. Showing their affection more often. Pearl and Bismuth sat on the beach, looking up at the stars. Pearl was pointing up at each constellation, snuggled in Bismuth’s arms. “Remember our first kiss?” 

Bismuth smiled, “You planned the date that night. You were so nervous at first because you wanted everything to go perfectly. Took me to this fancy restaurant even though you hate eating just so I could have something delicious. And damn, best steak I have ever had in my entire existence,” Bismuth laughed, “That waiter was so worried about you since you didn’t order anything and barely even sipped the water he brought you. He was so convinced you were starving yourself or something.” 

Pearl chuckled, “That’s right, he was so sweet. He was so genuinely concerned about my health. I remember when he brought us the dessert he handed me a fork and told me how I was gorgeous and we were an adorable couple and I should listen to you and try eating something and should treat myself by sharing that chocolate truffle cake.” 

Bismuth pulled Pearl closer, “Yep, he was so happy when you ended up taking a bite too.”   
Pearl snuggled in, “And I admit, it was extremely pleasant taste-wise, but taste has never been my issue with food. You remember he kept glancing over to see if I was still eating and I would pretend to take another bite and then feed it to you when he was out of sight?” 

Bismuth laughed, “Then we changed outfits and you took me to that festival thing where there were humans still forging weapons like they used to long ago and I got to exchange techniques and they taught me so much. I had so much fun there. I know there was more mud and disorder than you usually like though.”

“Oh, it wasn’t so bad since I was with you. Also the singing and the dancing was superb.” 

Bismuth looked around and confirmed that the others had left with their daughters to give them some space, then flipped so Pearl was on her back against the ground and she was hovering over her, her face inches away from Pearl, “Then once it was dark you took me to the mountains and taught me so much about the night sky. I laid back on the ground with my hands behind my head, so enthralled with your enthusiasm about space I didn’t even notice how close you were until you were all I could see as you straddled me and said I was still more beautiful than any astronomical phenomenon you had ever witnessed.” 

Pearl’s entire face flushed teal, “Not exactly my most romantic statement, but I think I made up for it with my actions when I closed the gap and kissed you.” 

Bismuth grinned. “Just like I’m gonna do now.” And she did just that. She closed the gap between her and Pearl, their lips meeting together in a deep kiss. Bismuth held her, rubbing soothing circles around her back. Pearl hummed appreciatively, looping her arms around Bismuth’s neck. When they broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together. “Stars, I love you. You’re really something.” Bismuth said, giving Pearl a kiss on the cheek. 

Pearl’s eyes shone as she blushed. “I feel the same way about you! You’re wonderful, Bismuth, absolutely extraordinary and gorgeous!” 

Now it was Bismuth’s turn to be flustered. “Oh stop, it’s my job to compliment you.” 

“That’s absolute nonsense.” Pearl smiled at her lovingly. “You’re so strong and powerful. I love it when you carry me, I love it when you try to show off to me. You know you’ll always impress me.” She batted her eyelashes, walking her fingers up and down her bicep. “I love that about you...” She trailed off, continuing to trace her fingers up and down.   
“Hmm... well..” Bismuth said, giving her arm a flex. “I guess now would be the best time to show off?” Bismuth picked her up, spinning her around. Pearl laughed as Bismuth threw her up into the air and caught her. Before Bismuth could throw her again, Pearl hugged her tightly. “I love how warm you are, just like an oven.” 

Pearl looked towards the Temple then leaned in and kissed Bismuth's neck, whispering, “you know, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if we slipped away to celebrate the occasion at the Forge real quick,” she ghosted Bismuth's lips with hers.   
“O-oh? Y-yeah, I’m sure they would understand,” Bismuth felt her entire face flush and closed her eyes, waiting for Pearl to kiss her. 

Pearl chuckled, she loved when she could fluster Bismuth like this. Instead of leaning in for a kiss Pearl nimbly flipped herself out of Bismuth's arms and leapt up to the Warp Pad on Obsidian's hand, “Try to keep up Bis!” She jested as she grinned at the large Gem, bewildered by the sudden absence. Pearl warped away and Bismuth rushed after her, barely making it into the stream as it swept Pearl away.


End file.
